Trials
by Majin Hezaa
Summary: AU: Danica is just a normal girl trying to survive in the new world. The one Buu destroyed after destroying all of the Z warriors. She doesn't know Majin Buu destroyed the world. What will happen when she comes across him? How will Buu handle someone that doesn't know him at all? Will this sweet and innocent girl survival continue or will Majin Buu destroy her? Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 1

"Danny! Come on! Haru is nice! You need to give this date a real chance!" Sheryll whined as she rejected the fourth outfit that she had picked out for her. They were in their favorite department store shopping and it had already been an hour.

"Shey, this isn't me. I want a guy to like me no matter what I wear" she shrugged putting the clothes neatly on the hangers and looking around "besides the bookstore closes in an hour and I really want to see if they have-"

"Books and reading with you, you bookworm!" Sheryll thumped her head.

She touched the spot and tried to look hurt. She failed but gave her a small smile and held the rejected clothes in her arms.

She sighed "Fine! But we are going to a different store afterwards to find you something to wear!" She laughed; Sheryll was the only person in the world she could be like this with.

"Deal" she smiled and started to find the spots they had gotten clothes from to return them in their right spots.

"Danny, that's their jobs! Just put it somewhere!"

"I don't want to cause them extra work. Besides, we got it from the rack we should return it" she hung a blouse up and looked around for the jeans to put the last of it up.

"You're impossible" she thumped her again.

"AH!" she laughed and put it away. They walked arm and arm out of the store. She waved and wished the cashier a nice day as they left.

They started talking about the new movie with their shared favorite movie actor. She was psyched to see tonight on her first date. This was her first date and first time being alone with a boy. She had no idea what to do. Sheryll tried to help but just made her embarrassed. Sheryll was so bold and confident and men were drawn to her. Besides so was pretty with smooth dark brown skin. She had no idea about how to be attractive and it something no book could teach her.

They were walking through the city when there was screams and an explosion behind them, the building behind them started to fall. A little girl was crying in its path. No one was stopping to help her. Her feet moved by themselves. She snatched her up and knew she didn't have time to get them both from safety. Before the building killed them both she threw the little girl to Sheryll, she was already running over yelling at her.

"DANICA!" Sheryll disappeared from her sight. Everything went black.

When she woke up, everything was hurting and she couldn't see. Her glasses were broken. She crawled and dug her way out of it. It was already night time. She breathed the fresh air crying. She looked but everything was out of focus. She wiped her nose with the back of her dirtied hand. Her shirt and skirt were ripped and tattered. Her arm was broken. She wobbled up to a building. It didn't take her having glasses on to see that people were dead around her, the smell told her that. The city was in ruin. She knew the city well enough to navigate to her school. She was in her final year in high school. She held her arm walking in. Well walked into what was left of it. She about tripped over the remnants of the door. She got to her gym locker. She kept spare closes and back-up glasses just in case. She put them on and took her clothes up to the infirmary. She was keeping as quiet as possible; whoever caused all this destruction could still be around. She found what she needed and bandaged her arm. She put her extra clean clothes in a bag that was in the room. It was the school nurse's bag that she probably wasn't coming back for it. She packed up the medicine in cabinet and anything that she found useful. Walking to the cafeteria was a feet. The floor was cracked so she had to jump across. She wasn't athletic, she wasn't coordinated, and if being clumsy was an Olympic sport she would take top prize. She didn't want to risk any noise but she figured it was like a band aid just do it quick. She pushed a beam that in a doorway close by across. It didn't look steady but it would do. She went as fast as she could across and was lucky it didn't fall. She ransacked the cafeteria and left the school. She moved under the shade of night. She went through the town and found stuff she needed and started toward the next town on foot. Cars draw attention plus she didn't know how to drive yet. Driver's Ed was going to be after she graduated. It would take forever to get to the next town.

She remembered the day the world ended very well… She remembered it every time she went to sleep.

She flipped through what was left of a town to the North. She needed some new supplies, her rations were getting low. She was alone. The town was in ruin though some of the buildings were somewhat intact. She walked cautiously through the street. She looked in some cars and found a bag of groceries. It was rotten vegetables and some meat, nothing she could use. Her heart sank some so she walked onward.

It had been a year since the Earth was destroyed the majority of the population and the towns were in the way. The towns were blown away as easily as the people were. She had been out one day with her best friend, shopping for a new set of clothes- Something that she hated but would gladly do to have her old life back again. Then the next day it was gone, life as she knew it was gone. She had always been so quiet and reserved. She never spoke her mind about anything most of the time, she never complained or showed how she was hurt by others when they made fun of her big glasses and poufy hair or chubby figure. Now look at her, traveling town to town, hiding away from whatever caused the end of civilization, and scrounging around to find food and all the other human necessities.

Earth's last heroes were gone. She walked into a nearby convenient store and took all the can food off the shelves. Anything she wanted or figured she would need she took. She took a spoon out of the stand where you could once upon a time get ice cream. She opened the can of peaches and ate them slowly using a flashlight to see her map. It was written all over and she had made notes with sticky notes. Some roads were gone, others were unsafe. She wore a pair of lose pants and a tank top. It was in the middle of summer, she wiped her sweat off her forehead. She looked around. She had been looking for Sheryll for a while and never lost the hope she was out there somewhere. She and Sheryll had grown up together as neighbors. They had taken self-defense classes together at the community center and ended up going to the same high school. She missed her so much.

She finished the can and tossed it in a trash can. End of the world and she still couldn't stop using a trash can and would carry her trash around with her in a bag until she found one. She sighed. She missed hot showers too, a luxury she never understood until she lost it. She walked out when it was dark outside and started to the next town.

A few days later, Danica entered into a big city. It was like all the other ones, crumbling and just destroyed. Some corpses were still decomposing. On the map it was known as Pagnam City. She found a house that was unlocked and walked as fast as she could away from the unused children's room. The house looked almost untouched by the chaos and chose this place as a campsite. She tried the shower and was almost overcome with joy when it turned on. It was cold but it was a shower. She snuck some towels and had her first real shower in weeks. She dried off and used some water and soap to wash and scrub her dirty clothes. She had learned some tricks being on her own. She hung them up and left them there. They would be dry by morning. She looked through the closet and found some clothes, they were too big for her but they would do. She dressed in what she would find and explored the city. When she rounded a corner she perked up at a noise.

"What is that?" She inched closer. It was coming from… a bakery? She peeked in. There was a man, well she guessed it was a man. A long pink antenna was attached to the top of his head. It was long and almost reached the ground. He was wearing baggy white pants with a black belt. He was shirtless. He turned. He stopped for a moment spotting her. She wasn't exactly trying to hide but his red eyes surrounded by black intimidated her. He was just pink with little openings on his head, arms, and collarbone. He was wearing black wristbands.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He walked to her, slowly. She didn't run though. Some didn't feel… in danger. Every part of him screamed monster, menace, evil, but she couldn't find the fear in her of him. She was nervous, maybe she was delirious from lack of food and water, she didn't know and couldn't understand. He stood in front of him. He was so tall! Almost 8 feet! He grinned.

"Hello there…" her voice was unsteady. Maybe she was scared and it wasn't registering.

"And what is your name?" he looked almost amused, like he was enjoying some kind of joke.

"Danica, what's yours?"

"I am Majin Buu" it's like he was expecting a reaction, when he didn't get it he frowned.

"It's nice to meet you" she smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 2

He was looking at her strangely, "I know it's been a long time since I've talked with anyone too."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Your Majin Buu" he had introduced himself, why wouldn't she? She gave him the strange look back. He tilted his head.

"So, can I call you Buu? You can call me Danny" she knotted her fingers. She was having that social anxiety even now after a year of not talking to anyone. He nodded eyeing her like he didn't know what was going on.

"Do you know what happened?" she gestured to the city. She went to lean onto a car but missed and landed on her butt on the ground. "Ah… I slipped."

He laughed, she joined him getting up. "You can be my entertainment for now."

"What do you mean?"

"I've grown bored, in this world, there's nothing else to do and I don't want to move on just yet"

2+2 didn't equal 4 in her head at moment.

"I don't understand" she tilted her head. He gave her a smirk.

"I did this. I destroyed the city and its people."

She stared at him. He was responsible… for everything… it took a moment to sink in but when it did she had a feeling swelling inside her.

"How could you?" she wouldn't cry, she thought of Sheryll and shook her head.

He laughed "Easy, I wanted to. I love the feeling of destroying something or someone."

"What about now?" He looked down at her. "How do you feel now that you don't have anyone or anything else to destroy?"

He growled. He didn't like her line of questioning obviously. He balled up his fist and went in to hit her. She avoided the punch and slipped under the car. She crawled underneath it and ducked around the corner when he blasted the car aside. He was really mad when she wasn't there. She spotted a manhole and climbed down the ladder. It smelled horrible but she ran through it following what she hoped was the right streets. She found another manhole ladder and climbed up. She peeked out and when she thought it was clear she quietly climbed out and snuck around to the corner. She was looking around. Thank God she had taken and kept up with her self-defense classes. She may be a bit chubby but she could at least move better than some. A klutz yes, a punching bag no.

She managed to get back to the house that she was staying at. She ducked inside and peeked out.

"So this is where you're staying? Nice" Buu whispered to her from behind. She jumped bumping into a table knocking it over.

"Crap!" She picked everything back up and put it back the way it was. Buu arched an eyebrow at her watching. He looked around.

"Everything looks nice" he was using that mocking tone.

"Well I'm staying here so I might as well keep it nice" she shrugged like it was simple logic.

He stepped a bit closer, his temper seemed to have relaxed.

"I'm sorry" she looked down then back at him, he had a weird look on his face, "if I offended you earlier. I was just… surprised."

He laughed, she must be a comedian today "That's a first" he answered he look "no one has ever apologized to me and meant it."

"Really? That's… sad" she tucked her hands in her pockets so she would stop knotting her fingers.

"Your name was… Danny right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It was nice to meet you but I'm in the mood for some cake so…" he raised his hand to her.

"Me too, I'll bake one real fast." She walked into the kitchen, oblivious to the fact she was going to become the cake.

"You make them?"

"Yeah, I love to bake stuff and cook. I'm not the best but no one's died from my cooking so… oh no! I forgot! I don't have any eggs or milk or anything! And the oven is out without electricity" she pouted turning to him. He was already ahead of her; he grabbed her and walked outside with her.

"Wait a second. Where are we going?"

"My place"

"Can I grab my bag?" he released her. She ran back in and grabbed it. She came back out. He wasn't in sight. 'Huh? Am I being messed with?'

Suddenly she was in the air. She wrapped her arms around whatever to hang on, it happened to be Buu's neck. Everything was so high, it was amazing. His body heat was keeping her warm.

When they landed she was standing in front of a dog-shaped house that was all the way gray.

"That was fun!" she smiled looking around "the view was amazing too, can we do that again?"

He chuckled.

"How about some cake first?"

"OK!" She walked up to the door and waited.

"What?"

"It's your house, you first"

He walked in and showed her to the kitchen. She got straight to work. In a little more than hour she had four cakes made and 6 pies. She wiped her forehead. She had also made her a little snack- some rice and a few pieces of meat that she found. She turned and Buu had already finished them all.

"What the- man, I'm going to cook more, guess I better get used to your stomach" she chuckled.

He licked his fingers and grinned "Delicious, you may stay the night here. I'm going to bed"

"Alright good night!" she smiled throwing her hand up at him. He turned heading upstairs.

The next morning, he came back down stairs. She was sleeping on the couch in an old blanket she must have had in her bag. She was curled up and breathing low. She had her glasses off and her hair down. He looked down thinking. 'Why didn't she know who I was? Why didn't she run when she saw me? Why, after she found out who I was, didn't she run?' She didn't yell at him but that look she had on her face made him feel bad and he didn't like it. He thought about what she had said. She woke up and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around like she didn't know where she was.

"M-morning…" she was flushed.

"Morning" he watched her feel around on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't find my glasses, I can't see without them"

"Well, I'll fix that" he put his hand over her eyes, she touched his wrist as he transferred some energy into her eyes "there, all better?"

She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Oh my... Buu! I can see! Thank you!" Everything was so in focus and she hugged him happily. He seemed a bit taken back and touched her shoulders.

"Wait here and I'll fix you breakfast!" she was in such a rush going into the kitchen she tripped over the table. "Ouch… I'm Ok!" she called. He rubbed his eyes. The girl was a walking disaster! Though… he had never had someone should their appreciation of something he did in a way she did.

By the end of the day Buu had eaten every single thing she made.

"Hey Buu?"

"Hm?" he said licking his fingers of the frosting.

"Why did you try to attack me?"

He thought for a moment, "You kept asking me questions."

"I'm sorry" she sat at the table across from him.

"That's getting on my nerves to"

"What?"

"You keep saying sorry"

"Right! Sorry! I mean not sorry! I mean-!" she just stopped talking. His vein pulsed. He lost his temper and flipped the table in front of them. She flinched but didn't move from the chair. She peered up at him. He clenched his fist and stormed out leaving her there.

She didn't move for a few minutes. She then realized how scared she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 3

When he came back it was later that day. She was full of nerves. Would he come back angry? Would things be better? She had no idea how this was supposed to go. Maybe she should just leave. He was the one who destroyed life as she knew it. Why was she even here?

She had prepared a very large meal for him, maybe he would come back in a better mood and then a good meal would improve it even more. She was just finishing up all the deserts when she felt something. She turned and he was standing there.

"Hello there…" she gave him a smile.

He didn't say anything but he didn't smell too good. She coughed and turned quickly from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What have you been doing today?"

"I destroyed the remaining cities in the north and most of the North Mountains."

She just stood there for a moment "they had my favorite bookstores…"

"Don't you care that maybe some people might have been killed?"

She shrugged, now that she thought about it, she didn't know those people and the one's she did in the North hadn't been nice to her at all.

"I'm a bad person underneath I guess" she said low turning the oven and stove top off. She didn't see his smirk.

"Danny," she turned to him, he was right next to her, almost face to face, and she jumped. He seemed to take delight in it "you are the first person I have met on this planet that is willing to admit that." She blushed. He was in such a close space; she didn't know what to do. She played with the dish towel in her hand.

"I mean" she stammered "I care that some people are gone but there are some very cruel and deserving people that the world could have gone without. It's so wrong for me to judge though… I'm not supposed to judge others and to be truthful if a lot of those people were in front of me and about to be killed I don't know if I could have just stood there." She kept rambling as her mind kept flashing back to that little girl crying as the building was falling. She stopped talking, her mind was floating to Sheryll and where she could be. If she was dead and Majin Buu was responsible… she wouldn't know what to do. She couldn't kick his butt nor did she have the courage to yell at him. She didn't know a lot about herself and her reactions. She had never tried to be in a situation where she would be forced to encounter her emotions. She just picked up a book and avoided the situation. Now here she was cooking for the possible killer of her best friend.

He was listening and watching her even when she fell quiet. He gave a grin. He wanted to see her reactions. He was starting to really enjoy seeing her squirm or any kind of emotion from her. She was so naïve and gullible. Plus, he didn't have to hunt down food. He would provide the ingredients (something so easy to conjure) and she would cook it. She would be perfect for him as an entertainment until he grew bored of this world and moved on to the next one.

"Can..." he perked as she spoke, "can you fly me south?"

"And why is that?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to look through an antique shop there. There's a book I really want from there. That is if it's still there" she was knotting her fingers.

"Sure, there's a cities down there I haven't been paying attention to" he grinned with malice. She seemed oblivious to it.

"So let's eat and we'll head out in the morning" but added "or whenever you want to"

"The morning is fine"

She smiled and set the table, he started eating.

The next morning, Buu came down the stairs early in the morning and Danny was not on the couch where she normally was. It looked like she had just gotten up. It made him angry, did she just leave?! Then he sensed something. He walked outside and she was holding a cup of coffee sitting on the roof of the dog's head.

He flew up there.

"That's still cool you can fly" she sipped her coffee.

"What are you doing up here?" it was still kind of dark outside.

"Hm?" she sipped her coffee "oh, I'm watching the sun rise. It should be beautiful from here. Why don't you join me?"

"You can't walk through a kitchen but you can scale a house with a cup of coffee?"

"It's a thermos and it's strange but I can climb really well, I've learned a lot being on my own this past year."

"How did you not know I destroyed the earth's cities and population?"

"It's coming up!" she pointed. She was fascinated by the colors and the beauty in it. The sun was surrounded by pink and purple with orange in the sky. It was beautiful. She watched for a few more minutes before Buu pulled her up.

"Let's go"

She nodded and they flew out, going into the mix of clouds. She was starting to get use to this. He would fly high, it would get cold, his body heat would keep her warm and she would laugh and smile enjoying the height and view.

"It's so beautiful up here! No wonder you enjoy flying!" she laughed as they zoomed south. He smirked and flew faster. Sometime later they landed in South City. Danny jumped down and started looking around. This was her third time here but everything was still in place, well minus the destruction and no people then it was all the same.

She turned to Buu. "Hey want to join me?"

"No, no. I have some things I wish to do. The next city is my target"

"Awww OK" she pouted but smiled at him. She was starting to enjoy his calm side. She only got scared of him when she thought she had angered him.

He flew off leaving her there.

A few hours later she had gathered a few bags of items. She had got some clothes that were more suitable for the heat plus she was starting to realize how much of a delicacy shopping was. How much clothes were, books and food too. She started aching for her best friend in that moment. She looked at the bathing suit she had found. It reminded her of the time she and Sheryll had gone looking in this city for swim suits and Sheryll was trying to put her in a two piece bikini. She hadn't tried any on but was the judge of the ones she put on. She had insisted on this one for her. She had put it in her bag as a keepsake, not that she had ever planned to wear it. Well maybe one day.

She was arguing with herself when Buu caught her attention. He was flying back and by the look on his face he was in a good mood.

"Hello there" she smiled shifting the bags.

"I have a question for you"

"OK, what is it?"

"Have you ever kissed someone?" she blushed shaking her head.

"Wh..where did that come from?!"

"I was destroying the city when I saw a billboard of a man and woman kissing. It was an advertisement or something"

"Why did you ask?" she was shifting uncomfortably.

"I have never done such a thing, I was imprisoned soon after my creation and when I was released I destroyed the Earth" he was looking at her "I know nothing of something like this"

"Oh, I don't either… except what I've read in books. But if I ever did, I would like to be with someone close to me and if we went beyond that well I would like to be married and with the right person" she had her fingers knotted as she rambled, her face a deep red. She wouldn't look at him.

"How about it?"

"What?"

"Would you like to?"

"To what?" he was not implying that he wanted to… cause that led to other stuff and she knew nothing to that point, she didn't know how to kiss or anything.

He stepped closer "do you want to try kissing?"

She blushed twiddling her fingers "I've never kissed anyone and I just met you and…"

He was getting agitated and it was obvious.

"Buu, let me get to know you first. It's as the saying goes: "The first kiss between two people is something really good in life"."

He was about to respond when she saw a ball of light heading towards them. She pointed.

"Buu look out!"

He just turned and knocked it away when it got closer. It blew up part of a building nearby.

"Now where were we?"

"You just…"

She stood there letting it sink in that he was a killer, he could knock away big blast that destroy structures, he could fly, and that he was a monster… how did she not feel in danger? How did she not feel any fear? How did she not feel any kind of connection to the millions or billions that he's killed? She felt her guilt rise up inside. She must be a truly bad person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 4

There was another blast, followed by a series of miniature ones. Buu grew angry and grabbed her. He put her on top a building nearby.

"Stay here"

"Wait a second, it's dangerous… you could…!"

"I enjoy a challenge" He flew off. A few minutes later there was a crash on the ground below her. A man in an orange training suit was beaten and laying in the ground in front of her building.

"Sir?" she called, he didn't move.

She looked for a way down; she had to see if he was OK. She ditched the bags on the building and started to climb down the front to the first window. She got in, it was a bit higher than she thought and fell into a desk. She had broken her nose. It hurt so badly but she grabbed some tissues from the desk she crashed into. She held her nose and rushed down. She found her way out of the building, running out of the front.

She rushed over to the man who was still unconscious.

"Sir, are you alright? Sir…!" she shook him, he went cold. She couldn't breathe; she felt his neck, no pulse. She held her nose to stop the bleeding, she started to cry. He was dead, she had no idea who it was, but she cried for his death.

"Danny?"

Buu's voice was behind her; he pulled her hand away from her nose and healed it. She wiped her nose and eyes.

"Buu… what did you do?" she cried but tried not to.

"I killed him of course, he tried to harm you and me" he scoffed "he wasn't a challenge like his friends, don't worry I took care of them as well."

She touched her once broke nose. She cried. She leaned her head onto his chest. How could he just simply kill them? She knew she was contradicting herself but she felt an overwhelming feeling that she didn't understand.

"Danny, dear, they were weak and pathetic. Very below me, I did them a favor."

She nodded not knowing what to say to him, she missed his smirk. He took her in his arms and stopped to let her get her bags, she had forgotten about them. They flew back in silence and landed in front of the house a little later. He carried her in and headed upstairs.

"What are you doing?" she sniffed.

"Letting you lay down"

"But I sleep on the couch"

"Not anymore," he laid her down, the look on his face made her realize that he was in a very good mood. She didn't want to mess with her mood so she tried to perk up and wiped her eyes and put on her best smile.

"Well, thank you. I don't want to put you out though…"

"What do you mean," he walked around to the other side and lay down and then she put it together. He wanted them to sleep together. She blushed.

"I mean… I can just sleep downstairs, its fine really!"

He smiled at her and put a hand on her waist.

She jumped up, "I-I don't know I just…" She turned so that he wouldn't see her face. He was in front of her in an instant. He walked her back against the wall. He was so close; she didn't know what to do.

She was in a t-shirt and pants, but she still felt overly hot. He towered over her. He was in too good of a mood. She couldn't dodge him but she knew deep down inside that she was still iffy about any kind of romance or anything. She knew next to nothing about him.

Plus he had destroyed her race and the world basically.

"Buu…"

"I've never experienced any kind of thing like this" he put his hands on each side of her head, "I want to know what it's like to kiss someone, to touch someone, to have sex with someone-"

"Woah woah!" she was probably equal in color as an apple, "I don't want to go that far!"

"And why not, don't you want to experience that as well?" he was giving her an egotistical smile.

"T-that's not the point! I'm not ready for that yet!" she had her hands across her chest.

"Danny, come now, you should feel honored that I am asking you to share this experience with me"

"How so?" she covered her mouth, he just grinned, she was expecting some anger there, "Sorry"

"I'm the most powerful fighter in the universe and I have chosen you to be with me"

"Be with you? I thought I was just entertainment until you found something else?"

"At first but I decided, I would like you to travel with me. I do need a companion for company. It's no fun being alone."

She thought for a few moments, she was the last human on Earth probably besides Sheryll when she found her, and Buu, besides being mean at times, seemed sincere in this moment. He was always brutally honest with her.

"Alright," she raised her hand and offered it to him, "deal but we'll go a little slower if that's OK…"

"Fine, but we move in that direction. Besides we'll have eternity together."

"Well I'm still human so I'll have a few more years but I'll eventually grow old and die"

"Not if I make you immortal like me. It wouldn't take much either"

"I don't know if I would want that…" she looked at him and he was staring into her with those red eyes.

"We'll see" he stepped back, she was grateful to him for that. She went around him and went to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her with a click and ran a bath. It was her first hot both in a very long time and she was going to enjoy it besides she had a lot to think about.

Buu heard the bath turn on. Today had been a great day, he had plundered and destroyed a city, killed a few survivors, gained himself a companion for when he destroyed the Earth and moved to the next planet and he was going to learn about some of the upsides of having someone with him. She was an attractive female and kind. She had cried for someone she didn't know and her heart was sweet.

He frowned.

She was naïve and gullible. He heard the water turn off and a soft sigh. He got an idea. He wanted to learn everything about this girl, and he did need a bath.

Danica was relaxed and barely heard the knob rattle. She heard something and looked up. There was a pink blob coming underneath the door.

She squealed and struggled to get upright. She knocked her towel into the floor.

Buu reformed in front of the door.

"You locked the door"

"How did you do that?" she was trying to sink into the water and cover her.

"I can do anything, it's just one of the many abilities I have, now back to the issue. You locked the door"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized and looked up at him.

She had some amazing blue eyes without her glasses now.

"I'm joining you in there" the tub was big enough. It was perfectly round in the overly big bathroom.

"What?!" she flushed and searched around for her towel, "Y-you can have it, I'll just get out"

"Relax" he was already in. He ushered her to him. She had never seen a man nude. He was perfectly big enough for the tub. His lower half was submerged in the water and she couldn't see anything. She sighed in relief and decided to take a chance. He held out his hand to her and she took it.

She had her long brown hair down and it trailed in the water behind her as she rested her back against his chest. His combined heat along with the water made her relaxed. She moved her hair off her neck and put it over one shoulder in the front. She moved just enough so that she wouldn't feel his… wouldn't feel anything.

"You look nice."

He voice startled her. "Thank you, you do as well"

"Do I?" he grinned.

She nodded. Of course he did. He was solid muscle, very well build, his face was very human. A good looking human at that. She stretched out her legs and one bumped his. She looked up at him, he smiled.

"So Buu…" he looked at her, she looked down "can you tell me more about you? I would like to learn as much as I can about you"

"I was created by my master, Bibidi. When I was created I attacked and killed the Gods in the next world. I absorbed one of them and became… different. My form combined with his benevolence resulted in a childish fat version of myself. I was sealed away for hundreds of years. I was released by my creator and master's son, Babidi. I did as he commanded and killed everyone on Earth. I killed him also and gained my freedom, but I didn't know what to do with myself so I just finished out my orders and killed and destroyed everything and everyone on the planet. So now I rule it. Then I found you"

She had listened carefully and with full attention "You must have been so lonely. Inside that place sealed away."

The look she gave him pissed him off "don't look at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like... that." He growled frustrated.

"I'm just saying I understand you"

"You think you understand?"

"It's a different kind of loneliness but yes… I do think I do" she whispered to him.

His interest was piqued. She looked back down. He wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her close. She wasn't going to try to pull away, she had committed herself to trying out all the new things that were associated with being a couple. Besides it felt right at the time to her.

"When I was a kid, my parents started new jobs. They both traveled a lot. They let me with the neighbor for weeks. That's how I met my best friend Sheryll. We grew up together and it was only with her that I didn't feel scared or alone. We became close and did everything together. We went to school together and she would stand up for me to my bullies. I never could do the same for her. We took self-defense classes after a girl that was picking on me broke my glasses. But, I never used it. I took everyone picking on me and just shut out everything and everyone. Except for her. I believe Sheryll is still alive somewhere out there." She touched his hand gently under the water.

"You know how unlikely that is? I was very thorough"

"I believe she is."

"She probably dead and I don't want to hear about it again" he bared his teeth, she making him irritable.

"….You're probably right…" she moved away from him and washed her hair. Her mind went back to Sheryll and her as kids playing hide-and-go-seek. She had fallen down the bank and twisted her ankle on a root. She didn't want to ruin the game for everyone else so she waited for a while. It was after dark when she decided it was probably time to go up. She couldn't move and she got scared. She was crying when Sheryll shined a light on her. "I found you" she said and slid down there ruining her new pair of jeans. "Don't worry Danny, I'll protect you and the adults are on their way. I'll stay with you until they get here" she nodded trying to stop crying. Sheryll had looked for her for hours and never gave up Danica wouldn't give up on her now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 5

Danica was lost in thought.

Buu caught her attention as he pulled her back to him. "Buu, do you need some help?"

"With what?"

"Washing up, I already scrubbed myself" she motioned to him "turn around and I'll get your back" it was only common courtesy. He did as she asked and she got behind him and washed his back. He sighed in contentment. She didn't think about it before she did it but she touched his back and felt the muscles there. He was so soft and had such hard muscles underneath. She liked it.

He felt her touch and encouraged her. She took the hint and cautiously ran a hand up to his shoulders; they were broad and still so muscly. She could feel his power, it intimidated her. She started to feel insecure and took her hand away. He moved behind her and made some water go over into the floor.

"My turn, and I am not as shy but as curious" he used his fingertips to trace her back, it made her shiver. He felt her arms; she stayed still letting him do what he wanted for the moment. He traced her sides and hips and tops of her thighs. She started to breath heavier.

"Buu… wait a second…" she turned to him, she felt like a small child on the lap of an adult. He was just so much bigger than her. She covered her breasts with one arm and looked up at him. He grinned that self-satisfied grin and leaned down to her. She stayed still not knowing what to do.

He kissed her, roughly, not knowing what in the world to do but they figured it out and kissed softly then harder, starting to get into it. She steadied herself on his chest with her hands. He held her back. She pulled back first.

"Buu… umm… let's get out of the tub"

"I agree" he lifted her and stepped out.

"Wait I'm…! Your….!" She was red and struggling to cover herself.

"Danny dear, calm yourself and relax" he was on cloud nine.

"But I'm all wet…"

He tossed her on the bed and smiled. She covered herself with the blanket.

"I'll do what I want when I want. If I want you, I'll take you. If I want to destroy the planet I will, understood?"

She hesitated but nodded, she looked away.

"Good, now…" he ripped the cover from her and easily pulled her up against the wall. It was his first time seeing a human woman naked. She flexed her fingers that he had in his hand. Her other hand was hiding herself below the waistline. She was beautiful; she was curvy and looked so small in comparison to him.

It was her first time seeing a man naked. She was nervous and her heart was pounding. She watched him. He was scanning her. Plus she got to see him. She and Sheryll had peeked at some of her brother's magazines and seen a man's… down there… from that but he was much bigger than theirs. Why was she thinking about such things!? She covered her face blushing. She was such pervert!

"Stop looking at me… I know I'm not very much to look at so let me go and I can get dressed…"

"You are beautiful" he moved closer and kissed her again. He did what he wanted and touched her.

"Wait I don't want to… not yet… please" he was starting to go for her chest and one hand was traveling up her thigh, "I'm not ready for this" she was starting to freak out as her breathing got faster. He over powered her easily.

"I thought we were going to go slow and ease into things…" she was trying to think clearly and looked at him; fear was mixed in with her other feelings.

"Your right… we did agree" he was disappointed and she was relieved when he released her. She walked past him and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She wouldn't look at him. She was so embarrassed. She heard the bed squeak. Buu had climbed into bed. This would be her first night in bed with man. Well with another person. She looked at him, he was breathing low and his eyes were closed. He looked so relaxed. She walked around to his side of the bed and sat down. He was already asleep. She leaned down and kissed his lips. She got up and grabbed a brush. She brushed her hair and looked at him. 'Buu… I'm sorry… I'll be ready one day…' she frowned. She wished she was ready, she wanted to… explore things with him but she had more fears and anxieties in her that kept her from taking the next step. To top it off… he might be Sheryll's killer….

Buu was surprised. She was curled to him like a snake to a hot stone. She was slightly snoring and he found it adorable. She was so vulnerable in this moment. He moved the hair out of her face and she stirred some but didn't wake. He put his hand on her knee. She didn't wake up. He moved his hand north. She slept. He grinned. He rubbed her thigh and up her hip. He was rubbing his thumb over her smooth skin when her hand covered his.

"Good morning…" she still had her eyes closed, she was still sleepy. She felt his arm and went up to his face. Her hand was on his cheek; she sat up enough and kissed his cheek. Buu was surprised. She lay back down and was snoring again in no time.

He got up and went outside. He flew out. About an hour later she got up. Buu wasn't there.

"Buu?"

She looked all over. He wasn't in sight. The house was empty. She made her some breakfast and sat down with her new book. She started to read.

Danica had made a huge meal, probably not enough for Buu's appetite. She was washing the dishes and singing to herself to keep herself from her thoughts. She paused in her singing admitting to herself she needed to think when he wasn't around to cloud her thoughts. She thought about it while washing a pot. He wanted her to be his companion. He wanted her in the intimate way that humans crave. She guessed everyone needed that too. After a year of no human contact she must be crazy to consider being with the killer of the Earth.

There she goes thinking of Buu like that. He wasn't a monster… was he? Had her first kiss been with a monster? No, it had been with a misguided person. He was taught his whole life power and destruction was his motivation in life. His reason for living. Everyone needs a purpose in life. What was hers?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 6

She was putting the dishes away when she heard a noise.

"Buu is that you… Oh my God…" Sheryll. It was Sheryll.

"Danny?" she was wide eyed, she had lost weight, she was dirty, and she looked like she had been through hell.

"Shey?" she hugged her.

"Danny it is you!" she hugged her tight.

"Sit, Eat! I can make more!" she was so excited, "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"I want to ask the same"

"I've been so scared that you were dead! I've been so worried!"

"I was in the neighborhood when I saw Majin Buu leave the house. So I waited a while and broke a window out of the side."

"You could have knocked"

She laughed "Why in the world are you here looking like a little house wife?"

"Oh, well after I got out from under the building, I wondered around for a long time, I kept my calendar and it was a year. I followed a map looking for you. I was heading north when I stopped in a town. Buu found me and I just sorta ended up here."

"Don't you know who he is? He's the reason for all of this! He's a monster! He's destroyed and eaten our race and destroyed our planet!" she was beyond angry and she sunk in her seat, she could never handle anger well, especially Sheryll's.

"He's not a monster; he just doesn't know anything else"

"Why the hell are you defending him!?" she slammed her fist down on the table. She jumped. "Danny, he may not know any better but it doesn't fix the billions of lives he's taken! Do you know what he did? Remember that little girl you saved? He turned her into a gumball in front of me and ate her! He did that to everyone. I managed to escape somehow and ended up deep in the south. I finally found my way to our old town. I was hoping you would be still alive and be hiding in the town. But you were gone. I looked in the rumble and in you weren't there and I saw him flying overhead and followed his route. Then I found this house and here I am"

"He turned people into food?" she thought of the man Buu had killed. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on Danny, let's leave and we can survive the world together and then we'll figure out a way to get our people back. I heard of a legend and thought we might investigate it and see if it's true."

"I can't…" she was tempted and it sickened her for some reason.

"Danny, is he keeping you here? Against your will?" she was getting tense.

"Of course not!" she was waving her hands to add emphases.

"Then come with me! You shouldn't be here with that thing!"

"Oh really?" Buu was standing over her. He was scowling. He smelled weird and it made her cover her nose.

"Welcome home" she smiled at him.

"Danny!" she looked at her with shock.

"Shey it's OK, I mean he's…"

"Danny what does he have you under some kind of stupid spell! You've never been an idiot before! You've always been the logical one!"

"No it's nothing like that Shey…"

"You need to apologize to Danny" Buu had her up slung through the table in the living room before she knew he moved.

"Buu! NO!" she ran over to Shey, she coughed and went unconscious.

"She insulted you and me"

"She doesn't understand what's going on."

Buu grabbed her roughly "Danica, I'll get rid of her"

"No please! She's my best friend"

"She will die with the rest of the planet"

"Don't kill her please" Danica pleaded with him, "she's like a sister to me" she could feel the dread building up in the knowledge that he was willing to take away the most important person in the world to her.

"She is important to you. I want that" He gripped her arm, she whimpered a little. She knew she would be bruised. He grinned "I am here to kill every human, that includes you and her, and I intend to carry that out"

"So why haven't you killed me" he narrowed his eyes at her question.

"I told you, I want something else from you first."

"I'll let you… if you let her live" He paused for a moment, "She is my family and I don't want to see her die and I don't want you to harm her in any way… Please just take her to a place where she can live and promise me you want hurt her and I'll do whatever you want…" she blushed and looked up at him, his grip starting to lessen. His grin told her he was getting what he wanted and he wouldn't have to force her into anything.

"Fine, I'll take her away and leave her somewhere safe and I'll return" she nodded. Buu had her up and gone before she could say anything else. She cried. She had just traded her body and life for Sheryll's life. Buu may have been many things but he kept his word.

When Buu returned, the house was quiet. He sensed her upstairs. He decided to be slow; he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Danica was lying in the bed. She had decided to make things easier for him and was in a tank top and underwear. She was sitting on the end of the bed and looked up at him. She had a flush and her nose was red. She had stopped crying but it had been recent.

"Hello…" she was nervous, he could see her breathing had gotten heavier some by the way her chest went up and down.

He walked over to her. She had lovely features, nice plump body, and those beautiful blue eyes. He wanted her. She was knotting her fingers the way she did when she was nervous.

"Danica, darling, calm down. I want you to enjoy this as well."

"I will, I just... have no idea what to do, I mean I kind of do but I'm unsure and I don't want to mess up and then…" she was starting to ramble.

He reached down and laid her back. He wanted to undress her. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to do so many things to her. He wanted to see her reactions.

"Danica, I have decided."

"W-what…?" she had her hands on his wrists.

"I want you to be my mate and when I rule this universe, you will be there with me"

She didn't know what to say "Why me?"

"Danica, you are kind and pretty. You haven't ran from me once and you defend me. You will make a fine prize as I claim this universe"

"That's sweet but a prize?"

"I won you fair and square and I am willing to do anything for you, including granting you immortality, to keep you with me forever."

She was about to answer when he covered her lips with his. He let his hands roam. He touched and tug at her breasts as he discarded her shirt. She didn't know this feeling and moaned as he did what he wanted. He rolled them around and kissed each one. His tongue wrapped around one as he teased and tugged the other.

"Buu… it's too… much" she had ragged breathing, for someone who didn't know what he was doing, he knew what he was doing!

He sniffed and went down to her waist line.

What was he doing…? He slid her panties off and tossed them. He did the same with his own clothing. He used his antenna to capture hands and hold them above her. It gave his hands the freedom to mess with her and learn her body right. He spread her legs wide.

"No don't look at me there… it's so embarrassing…." She moaned at the sensation. He grinned and touched her at her core. She cried out and squirmed under him. He kept rubbing at her and she didn't have the strength to stop him, he used his abilities to make his fingers longer and drove them in deep.

She bucked her hips and moaned trying to get a hold back onto herself. He would go hard then slow down and then pick up the pace. It was a pleasurable torture.

"You're wet down here. Does that mean you're ready for me?"

She nodded.

"Good" he positioned himself between her legs and let her have a look. He was much bigger than she anticipated.

"W-wait… that's going in me? How? I mean, it's not… its way to big…! And where did you learn to…!?" he was already at her entrance, he pushed the tip in. She gritted her teeth to bare the pain. He kept going inching in.

"Buu… it hurts… stop for a moment please…"he was almost completely in; she was crying but trying to adjust to this. He growled. He had never felt anything like this. It was as pleasurable as devouring the Earth again. She felt her muscles tightened around him then accept it as she nodded. "O-OK, go ahead."

He was vicious. After that, he slid the rest of the way in and started to go his own pace.

"A little more and I'll break… AH!" She moaned arching her back. She raised her hips and tried to keep up with his ferrous rhythm but eventually just let him have his way and do what he wanted. His fingers and nails gripped her butt and he roared as he finished in her. He collapsed and released her hands. She was panting, he breathed as she accepted his weigh on her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 7

Buu woke up to find Danica in the shower. She was washing her hair and looking at herself. Their shower was like one you would find outside- A single drain in the floor and the shower head on the wall. There was no tub or curtain. She rubbed her neck and up over her breast. Buu was watching her; he licked his lips and walked over to her. She must have been spaced out to not hear him. She jumped when he slipped his arms around her.

"Oh, good morning Buu, you startled me."

"Good Morning…" he kissed her neck and shoulder. He reached up and caught her breasts in each hand.

"Buu… that feels…" she moaned as he bit her shoulder, she nearly melted.

He rubbed her thighs and spread them, she felt him getting aroused. She felt him and her hips instantly rubbed him. He growled and lifted her leg; he had her chest and arms in one arm and the other hand behind her knee. He entered her in one swift movement. He started to work into her. She moaned, he was much deeper this way. He was working into her hard; she felt hot and came apart on him. She moaned loud and would have fallen if Buu didn't have a hold on her. She felt him cum and she turned to kiss him. He kissed her.

After their shower, she fixed breakfast for them both. She was walking funny around the house and when Buu asked her about it she would blush and turn away. He touched her arm; there was a large bruise on it that he hadn't noticed it earlier. He healed it. She looked up and smiled.

"Thank you"

"I did that?"

"It's fine; really, I know you didn't mean to"

He growled and went back to sit down. He didn't like to see her hurt. It made him guilty, something he definitely did not like to feel. She was growing on him. She finished all the dishes and wiped down the counter.

"Buu, what do you want to do today?"

"I have something to do, I'll be back soon" he needed to destroy something. Maybe causing a little bit of mayhem would clear his head.

"OK, be careful" he chuckled at her. Him, be careful? What in the world could harm him?

He took off so he didn't have to look at her again. Before too long, he felt deep inside that he wanted to go back.

After a while of blowing up the already demolished cities, he decided to go back. He returned and the house was empty. He couldn't sense her anywhere. His veins bulged. Where the fuck was she?! Where the hell did she go?! How dare she leave without telling him?! He flew out in the direction of the nearest town.

Danica had just arrived in town with her side bag slung around her. She was dressed to withstand the wind. She was probably about 2 miles from the house. She should return before he did, when he went out to cause some destruction he wouldn't come back for a long time. She would surprise him! She smiled thinking about him. She really liked Buu. She had given him her virginity and trusted him. Well, she guessed some would call it being bullied out of it or manipulated out it to save her friend but somewhere inside her she wanted it. Or was she telling herself that since she was sleeping with the destroyer of mankind?

She thought about it as she strolled the stores; she was looking for one in particular. She found it and ducked inside. She saw most of the cases were busted and there wasn't much left. People must have louted the place. She found what she wanted and tucked them into her bag. Now to walk back… She wrapped her scarf around her nose and mouth. She walked out and put the hat on her head. She started to walk back when there was some movement. She turned. There were 2 men standing there. She pulled her scarf down and waved to them.

"Well, well, look here. A girl, what are the odds?"

"May I help you?" she called to them. They seemed a bit shady but she never judged a book by its cover.

"Oh yeah you can" one called back. They all laughed and walked closer.

"Sure I'll help if I can" the look on their faces suddenly had her worried. She started to not feel as comfortable. One was big, very heavy set. He was brown headed and had a tattoo on his arm, the one in the middle was blonde haired and obviously the leader. He sneered.

"Let's have a bit of fun, that'll help a lot" the way he looked at her made her stomach turn.

"Oh I am sorry, but I have some where to be so I don't know if I can be of much help…" The blonde one grabbed her. Her self-defense lessons paid off. She took them off guard. She kicked one in the head and flipped the other one. She ran.

"Sorry guys!" she did hope she didn't hurt them to bad.

"It's OK" she was surrounded by at least 8 men and cut off. They must have been friends. She backed up but was grabbed.

"NO!" she screamed and tried to fight back. She closed her eyes and then opened them. They were gone, some were laying there dead. Buu was holding one of them; he killed him easily in front of her.

"B-Buu…?" he didn't turn to her but tossed down his body. He was angry. No, he was furious.

She watched him. He finally turned to her, the veins in his arms and necks bulged in anger. He was scowling baring his fangs. She was frozen. She was scared of him and unsure of his movements at the moment. He walked to her. She didn't move.

"What are you doing here?" he growled out every syllable.

She didn't answer. She knotted her fingers over her bag. She couldn't find her voice.

He towered over her. He had killed them so easily, would she be next?

"Answer me!" he yelled. She flinched.

"I-I was-"

"Did you think you could run?! Did you think you could simply hide from me?!"

Oh no, he thought… "No!" she was suddenly frantic to get through to him. He threw an energy ball and leveled what was left of the city. He threw a few more leveling the landscape with it.

He was in her face.

"Buu please, listen for a moment!"

"You ran away from me! You left and I find you here!?" his voice boomed around her.

She kissed his cheek. It caught him off guard.

"Buu… listen please" she reached up to him, he was still angry, "I didn't run away. I wanted to get you something. I use to come to this town when I was little. I remembered this store and I remembered how happy a couple was in it. I didn't understand when I was little what they were doing but I do now so," she dug in her bag and handed him a box, "I gave you my body so you know that you now have my heart" she knew she was being corny and she blushed "and in my culture, well in humans in general, that creates a bond with someone. Well," she opened it and dangled a ring on a chain "it used to represent marriage. It's the unending bond between two people. Well marriage isn't exactly on my mind at all now, it's just a legal piece of paper in society that demands that two people-" she stopped herself; she just rambled when she was nervous! Plus, Buu's face was twisted in a grin.

"Hold it for a moment" he swepted her off her feet and headed to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 8

They got there in record time.

He had her against the wall and almost undressed before the door shut.

"Those men… they wanted what is mine…" he bit her in the crook of her neck. She moaned squirming in his hold.

"What…?" she blushed "But I'm not that attractive and they probably wanted something else"

"A burial" he growled.

"Why in the world would they want me in that sort of way?"

"You're not as unattractive as you think" she smiled slightly. He took notice of her hand; she was wearing a silver ring. One that looked like the one she had given him. He rubbed his thumb over it. She noticed smiling.

"Buu, the women wear one too" She looked down; she knew she would be knotting her fingers if she could. She was a bundle of nerves, "I'm sorry if I worried you"

"Worried me? Not at all. Quite the contrary" this deflated her a little.

"Oh…"

"Danny, you are not to leave without my permission understood?" his eyes burned into hers where she could only nod. He kissed her, but it was different. It was a powerful kiss, one that showed his dominance over her. He pulled her hips to him starting to work a rhythm at her core. She grabbed onto his shoulder. She decided she would try something new. She reached down and touched him. He stopped his movements with a hiss. She withdrew her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry! Was that not OK?!" he led her hand back down to his growing member. She blushed and touched him. It was then that she noticed they were still in the hallway. She looked at him as she knelt down. Buu was watching her. She had heard about what to do, she wasn't sure though.

She undid his belt and let his pants fall. She touched him and moved to activate his responses. He was leaned over her with his hands on the wall. She moved her fingers lightly over the shaft feeling the veins pulsing. He seemed bigger at this range. She licked the tip, his hips jerked at the unexpected contact. She did it again and then sucked the tip. She heard his sharp intake of breath and took that as a good sign. She was afraid of hurting him with her teeth so she widened her mouth, she took him deeper. He groaned. She steadied herself on his thighs and pulled back and went back. She did her own rhythm on him, he groaned as she did her slow rhythm.

Suddenly, he had both hands in her hair and slammed her mouth on him. She gagged and gripped in response. He kept thrusting into her mouth roughly. She flipped her tongue over him and closed her eyes trying to keep still as he finished. He poured so much into her mouth she pulled back coughing but swallowing what she could. He was sweet but a bit salty, she coughed breathing heavy. He yanked her up and marched to the bedroom.

"Buu," she wiggled and coughed again "may I have a second to breathe?"

He tossed her down and was on top of her in an instant. He wasn't giving her a second. He pulled away her underwear like they were nothing and slammed into her arching her back. He had already had her almost undressed in the hall, so she was just in the bra now. He dug his nails into her waist plowing into her. She moaned wrapping her arms around him, her thighs around his. She came hard on him, crying out in pleasure. He grinned and turned her on her side. She was panting and drenched in sweat and cum. He slammed into her, she felt him rub a different part of her and it felt so good.

She moved and was on all fours. She discovered that she liked this. It was so much deeper this time! She moaned and Buu's reaction to it was one of enthusiasm, he went as deeper as he could and finished hard in her.

She lay there in Buu's arms for a while. She had woken up with him curled around her. She smiled at him and wiggled out of his grasp. She almost fell. Her legs were jelly and her hips hurt a lot. She looked at the long scratch marks. Being his lover did have its down sides. She made her way downstairs and to the kitchen. She started some coffee. She slowly sat in the chair. She was sore and smiled satisfied.

Buu felt around, she wasn't in bed. He didn't like that. He smelt something, she was cooking. He did like her cooking though. He got up and found his pants in the hallway and dressed. He walked in, she had on a robe.

"Hello there" that was beginning to be his favorite saying. She smiled.

"Danny…" he smiled and leaned down to her catching her lips.

She kissed him but turned back to finish frying the eggs. She already had a fairly good amount of food on the table. She finished cooking everything and eased herself down into the chair. She rubbed her neck. He took notice of her neck; she had a large bruise there.

"It's from the hallway" she had caught his eyes.

He tilted his head.

"Buu, may I ask a question?"

"What about?"

"Why do you get enjoyment out of hurting and killing others?" she sipped her coffee a little and watched his face. His face fell.

"I love it, simple as that"

"But why?"

"Because I can and it's fun!" he roared. He threw the table with the food and everything to the ground. He was pissed off in a matter of seconds. She jumped out of the chair and backed into the counter. He got into her face.

"I do it because I'm a monster! I love the feeling of killing, of destroying something entirely! the control and power is intoxicating! I don't care about any of them! I don't care about wiping out species! If it's lower than me it doesn't deserve life and I have the right to take it away! It's my purpose! And I will keep destroying and killing and gaining more power until I have conquered the universe!"

She just stared at him. Her words were gone. The words that she had might have made him even more upset. He punched the wall behind her. She flinched and it seemed to make him madder when she did. The wall broke around his fist.

"Are you afraid of me?! Do you want to run?!"

"N-no… I… Buu, I am scared but I'm not-"

He grabbed her and had her up against the refrigerator. He held her by the neck.

"I could kill you right now and it would be all too easy" She cried out in pain.

"Buu, you're hurting me…" her fear was starting to show on her face.

"Good, now you can understand why I do what I do. It pleases me to see people gravel and beg. To see them cry before I kill them" he narrowed his eyes. He let her go; she slumped down to her knees on the floor.

He left her there.

She thought about him and the incident that just happened as she slowly cleaned up the mess. The shattered glass was the hardest to clean up. She cut her hand and hurried up mending it. Her heart hurt. Her body ached. She was shaking and crying. She must make sure to not make him angry again. It was her fault for asking such a personal question. She took the blame and absorbed it. She finished cleaning everything up and flipped the table back over. She sank down into the chair and cried. She was sobbing. She had been so scared. He had actually hurt her.

It had been her fault for making him angry. She took it in. It had been all her fault, yes it was her fault. She nodded and headed upstairs. She would apologize to him and try to see if she could get his forgiveness of her carelessness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 9

Upstairs, Buu was sitting on the bed. He turned and seemed surprised by her appearance. She was cautious in her steps. He eyed her like he didn't know what she was going to do. Like he was afraid of her in some weird way...

"Buu… I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked you that question…" she was knotting her fingers.

He tugged her down to him and tucked her under his arm.

"Don't worry, all is forgiven" he smiled. He had her where he wanted her and it was terrific. He tilted her chin and kissed her cheek and neck. His finger prints were still visible.

The next morning Danica was still sleeping when Buu awoke. He was watching her sleep. He felt a twinge of guilt as he looked at her bruised neck. He knew she wasn't going anywhere but he needed that fear that if she ever even thought about it he would track her down and make her wish she had never left. He never wanted to see her cry though… When she had come in last night with her face all scared and her eyes puffy from crying, it was his fault but she hadn't blamed him and took it on herself. He gently touched her and healed her. The bruises completely disappeared.

She breathed out and turned towards him. She was talking in her sleep.

"Sheryll… Haru is older… the blue top doesn't go with that… I don't know… Haru is nice… Yea, yea…" she mumbled and was back to normal.

Who the hell is Haru?! Why was she dreaming about this guy?! Was he her boyfriend or something?! Was she hiding things from him?! He left and flew towards a city where some survivors had started a little camp to see how long they could survive. He had been keeping taps on them and watched them and he decided to pay them a visit and let some of them live so he could chase them down again.

When Danica woke up Buu had left. The house was empty. She took a shower and saw her marks were gone. She went over the events of the past night and decided to move on from it. He was probably just stressed.

She was sitting on the couch reading when he walked in. She looked up and smiled.

"Welcome back"

"Cut the crap" he backed up in the corner of the living room. Shit, what had she done now?

"W-what?" she was clueless.

"You were talking in your sleep. Who is Haru?"

"Who," she had to take a second to think, "Oh! Haru!" she chuckled.

He was not amused, he slammed his fist on either side of her head.

"Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. Haru was a guy Sheryll had set me up with that was on the Math Team with me. I was supposed to have my first date with him the day that you attacked the city"

He wasn't happy. She tilted her head.

"What else haven't you told me?" he was glaring at her.

"What? What else do you want to know?" she had told him everything, why was he still so angry?

"Why were you dreaming about him?"

"I was dreaming about me and Sheryll's shopping trip. I was remembering her scolding me for not being too serious about finding an outfit for my first date ever. It wasn't easy to discourage Sheryll from something. So I was probably talking about our conversation…"she had her fingers knotted again. Buu was staring at her.

"Danny, dear, if I find out you are lying to me, you will pay for lying to me"

"Why would I lie to you?" she was staring back at him. He finally smirked at her.

He kissed her head and pulled her to him.

"You are mine" she nodded her agreement.

A few days later, she closed a book and laid it on top of her stack. It was the tenth book in 3 days and she had finished them all. Buu should be back soon from his day of causing chaos. How many had he killed today? How many cities had he leveled? It made her heart hurt. Buu arrived and headed straight for the kitchen where she had the meat cooking in the stove. He scarfed down a cake in the fridge. She sucked in a breath and walked after him.

"B-Buu?"

He turned.

"May I ask a question, well, a favor?"

"What?"

"I'm out of books to read, can we go to the next town and let me get some new ones?" she was hopeful and watching him.

"Of course," he walked over to her. She jumped on him.

"Thank you!" she was happy, besides it would the first time she had left the house since she had left to get Buu his necklace. He was wearing it too. He would where the chain with the ring on it every once in a while but she couldn't help but be happy.

"Oh, I should tell you…" she stopped and looked up. He held her tightly. "I have decided, it is time to move onto the next planet. I finished off this planet today. And before you ask, I put Sheryll on a neighboring planet. I promised I would not kill her and I am keeping that promise." She smiled happily. Sheryll was safe.

"So where are we going?"

"I found a beautiful planet far away from here. I think you'll like it" he kissed her hard. She gripped his forearms kissing him.

"What's going to happen to this one?" she pulled back some from him.

"I'm going to destroy it my dear"

"Like… if I ever wanted to visit I couldn't" it saddened her some. Her childhood home and everything she was use to would be destroyed.

"Just think of all the new things you can experience and the new memories you can make with me"

"That's sweet," she smiled and nodded.

"Now we leave in the morning. So pack up and be ready."

She smiled and went to start packing up her bag. By that night everything was ready to go. It's not like she had that much stuff anyways.

"Hey Buu…?"

"Hm?" he had been almost asleep.

"Sorry Buu, but can you take me somewhere?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, I think you'd like it to"

His curiosity was peaked. He picked her up and flew in the direction she told him to. They ended up in the North Mountains.

It was covered in forest now and they landed in front of the cliff that was overlooking the valley.

"Look… it's beautiful…" she was staring at the full moon. It looked so close to her. It illuminated the forest making everything shine.

Buu watched her; she was in the Moonlight and made her look beautiful.

"I wonder if our new home will have this view…"

"I like my own view" he pulled her to him; the moon was big and full though. It was beautiful.

Meanwhile, the next world was in an uproar. Buu had destroyed the Earth's population and it was chaos sorting them all. The Kai's were gathered around their ball and watched Buu with Danica.

"Who is she? Why is she with that monster?" the Supreme Kai paced.

"Who knows? Maybe she's a hostage?" said Elder Kai.

Yamcha was there with Tien and Chiatozu. He was messing with his Halo. He and Krillin had tried their luck with Buu and died miserably.

Tien and Chiatozu were going down next to try their luck. They had been training hard and felt they were ready.

"Ah! I can't see this!" The Supreme Kai was blushing and looking away from the ball.

Yamcha leaned over with the old Kai to the ball. Buu and the girl were kissing and getting pretty heavy from the looks of it. They all turned away from the ball.

"That girl… we have to save her." Tien and Chiatozu nodded to each other and started warming up. They would leave in the morning.

Buu flipped his hand under her shirt. He already had one hand playing with one of her breasts.

"Buu… not here…" she was trying to suppress her moan but it didn't work. It just encouraged him. He lifted her easily and kissed her stomach. She squirmed.

"Take us back home and we'll continue" she pushed his shoulder. He growled and shoved her against the tree. He tossed her shirt. Her chest was against the tree, he held her hands behind her back as he licked his lips and undid his belt. She struggled fruitlessly against his hold.

He slid her pants down enough and entered her slow enjoying the feeling of the tight, wet, hot core that he was learning to saver. He enjoyed this very much. Her pointless struggled made him even more delighted.

She moaned despite herself and moved her hips involuntarily. He leaned over her and started to move. She couldn't help but moan with each thrust. She felt so good! He couldn't help but go harder and faster in her.

He came in her as she finished as well, he felt her grow hotter and squeeze him until he didn't have anything left. He heard her panting. He released her and slipped out. She slipped down the tree. Buu watched her as she repositioned herself and got redressed. He picked her up bridal style and flew back to the house.

He looked down to see her wiping her eyes with a sad look on her face.

"Danny?"

She peeked up at him.

"Are you mad?" She shook her head, "What's wrong?" She shook her head again, he was getting agitated, "Danny," she looked at him as he gave a warning tone "Answer me."

"I asked you not to… It's so embarrassing doing such things in the open… I wasn't telling you no… just not at that spot… it was so beautiful… I wanted to enjoy my last night on my planet in the moonlight…" she was crying again. He didn't understand her sentiment. It was a moon and some trees. What the hell was the big deal?

"We'll be going to different planets with different moons, think about that"

"Oh… yea, I didn't think about that" she gave a small smile. She didn't put up too much of a fight and compromised easily. He liked it, she was too easy to control and he could still do whatever he wanted.

"Plus, you liked it" he grinned as she pulled herself tight in his arms with her face bright red.

"Yes, it was… nice" she gave him a smile, deep inside he loved that smile and how easy it was to get it out of her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 10

"Bye world" she waved at the planet below, she shifted her bag in her lap. Buu always held her so easily. Buu shook his head chuckling bemused by her. How was she so calm when he was going to destroy her planet?

"Ready?" she nodded and held on tight as he transported them. They came onto a blue planet. He flew into the atmosphere and flew over a beautiful ocean.

"Surprise" he watched her. She reached down to it.

"The ocean!" she skimmed her hand across the surface, she laughed then went back to hugging onto him.

"Wow…" she walked barefoot along the edge of the ocean. The ocean was cold but it was relaxing. Buu had been gone for a while. He had left her on the planet to find a place to set up a place to live but she was having fun on the beach. She walked around and the seashells were unlike any she had seen. She finally decided to go exploring to search for a place to set up a house. She found her way across a field. It was like living at the beach. Open and clear air, it was beautiful. It reminded her of the ocean on her planet. She walked up a trail from the beach and looked around. It was so quiet. No animals were making noise; it was like the planet was on mute. She found a clearing that over looked the ocean. It was perfect. She kept walking around to get a good feel of her new surroundings. The grass was green and the ocean was blue just like earth but she was having a hard time accepting that there were no animals or sounds. She found her way to a wooded area. The trees were tall and none like Earth's trees. She walked into them and straight through. She came out the other side sometime later and walked into what liked like an old village. It was just down to the foundations but it was a village.

She walked through slowly. It was like a grave yard. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her planet was gone, Earth exactly like this. Only now… she couldn't go back. She wanted to see Sheryll at that moment. She kept walking. She stepped on something and it squeaked.

"What?" she bent down. She picked it up. It was a small doll that looked like it had been stitched.

"There used to be life on this planet" she jumped. She turned to see Buu looking at the crumbling foundations. "The storms on this planet can get severe. But don't worry. I will protect you from them and any other threat out there."

She walked over to him. "So…. You're done?"

"Yes, Earth is gone"

She was quiet for a moment.

He pulled her chin up. He kissed her and lifted her up.

"I found a place, by the ocean" she piped up to him. He flew off in that direction.

He flicked his antenna over the spot she chose and created a big house for them. It was a nice white house. Inside the walls were white and blue. It had an upstairs that she explored. Everything was already furnished and stocked. But what she really wanted was…

"I can see the ocean!" it was a window that had a ledge she could sit on to watch it. She crawled up into it.

"Do you like it?" Buu was leaned in the doorway.

"I love it!" she smiled happily at him and looked back at the ocean. It looked so calm.

That night, Buu's theory about the weather was proved right. He had built this home strong and held her.

The wind howled. She looked up at him.

"Buu?"

"What?"

"What kind of planet did you leave Sheryll on? Was she awake when you left her?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't pay attention. I went to the nearest livable planet and dumped her there."

"But what about if she didn't have any food?"

"Not my problem"

She was surprised by him. his lack of empathy was amazing. She moved in his arms.

"She's like my sister. I worry a lot about her"

"Well don't"

"But…" he gave her the 'not another word' look and she shut up. Her thoughts continued to linger in her. Well into the night, she kept thinking about her.

"Can we go visit her? Do you remember the planet you left her on?" she asked later on. The rain was pounding the house but it didn't bother it.

"We will not go and see her, you are not allowed out without my permission"

"Please Buu, I miss her a lot"

"I'm the only one you need"

She just stared at him for a moment.

"Buu, where is she?"

He was getting agitated. She could tell by the bulging veins on his arms.

"I took her to a different part of Earth"

"But you…"

"Yes, I destroyed Earth. So she was wiped out with Earth" his nonchalant tone made her angry.

She walked out. At that moment, it hit her. The anger, the pain, Buu had killed her family, destroyed her planet, had lied to her and used her to get what he wanted. The rain had drenched her. She was soaked all the way through and the house was still in sight. Buu was right on her heels. She walked and walked. Buu was still behind her. She slid down an embankment into some trees. Buu was there instantly and lifted her up. She swatted his hand away and finished getting up by herself.

"Danica, this madness!" He roared over the wind and rain. She marched on. She had no idea where she was going but her tears wouldn't stop. Something in her had snapped. He got tired of this and just grabbed her. She knew it was wrong the moment she did it but she smacked him with everything she had. It did nothing to him physically but she didn't bother to dodge when he back handed her.

She landed face down in the mud. Her lip was busted. He picked her up roughly and flew back to the house, she struggled to get free. He didn't let her go until he was upstairs with her. She was in the bathroom and had the door locked before she knew where she was. She collapsed crying. She curled herself on the floor and cried.

Buu had been shocked. Danica had switched personalities. He thought she would have taken this on the chin like she had everything else. For some reason he thought she would have smiled at him in the end. He simply opened the door to the bathroom using his ability to turn into goo and went in. Danica was curled in a ball on the floor. She hadn't even bothered to touch her swollen and bleeding lip. He went to touch her, she smacked his hand away. He growled. She had never been like this before. He didn't understand. It was just some pathetic human! Danica sat up and looked at the wall.

"Danny" his tone was warning, "look at me"

She said and did nothing.

"Danny!" he slammed her up against the wall. It crumbled around her. She just gave him a look. It was a mixed emotional look that just spelled out pain, hurt, sorrow, grief, anger and hatred. She wouldn't talk. She wouldn't respond even when he yelled, when he hit her, when he did anything at all to her. It was nothing. She simply took it. Giving him that damn look.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 11

She had been like this for 3 days now. All she would do was sit on the couch and read a book or stare out her favorite window. She hadn't even acknowledged him since then. Her beautiful face was bruised. Danica hadn't slept in the same bed with him. She would stay up all night on the couch. He really did lose it the other day. He had lost it during breakfast. She had fixed him a meal but nothing for herself. She wouldn't talk to him and the smile he had gotten every morning was nowhere to be found.

She wasn't eating. She wasn't sleeping.

He finally had had enough. She was sitting in her favorite window when he walked in.

"Danny" her silence was nothing new. He sat across from her.

"I can't take it anymore. What is it? Talk to me"

She hugged her knees. The bags under her eyes were from lack of sleep and crying.

"I didn't realize she was such a significant part of you."

"You never bothered to realize" she spoke for the first time in 3 days. It was quiet. "You never bothered to learn about me. You didn't care. You took me off like a prize and used me to further yourself. Sheryll was my best friend, my sister. My parents got stuck with a kid and shoved me off to some live-on-campus bullshit private school for all girls. Sheryll was my only friend and stayed my only friend until High School. You have never had someone that close to you. You've never had someone rip everything out from under you and just shrug it off with no remorse" the glare on her face was one that he had never seen before, "you don't care about me or anything else but yourself. So just go. Do whatever you want. You always have and you always will. You even had the balls to lie to my face about the most important person in the world to me and about their death." She started to cry again. "Sheryll was right…. You are a monster…." She stormed away from him. She was downstairs when she heard him behind her.

"Danny… I… I'm sorry…" he had no idea how to deal with this. He just wanted her back the way she was. "I never meant to harm you."

He was being sincere. She couldn't look at him. She might forgive him at this rate. She had never been one to hold a grudge though she had never had someone destroy her home and family.

"Please Danny, sweetie, please… I need your smile… I need your warmth… I need your kindness and loyalty… I need you." She looked up at him, His eyes were frantic "Your friend is important to you, I understand that now but I can't undo everything I've done. I can't undo all the lives and planets I've destroyed. I don't understand any of this. I don't understand my guilt" Her heart lurched for him. "I want you all to myself. I don't want anyone to even breathe in your direction. I want you to just breathe, eat and sleep, me. You're like a toy to me that I don't want to share with anyone. I admit at first I was using you to get what I wanted and to satisfy myself with my needs but then you stayed. You never ran, you were always thinking of others and never seemed bothered by anything I do wrong."

"You are a self-centered, arrogant, cocky, power-hungry asshole" she blew out and clenched her fist "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have hit me, you would have respected me from the beginning, and you would have kept Sheryll alive like you promised! I gave you something that I can never get back and you just…" she was so fed up. Her little switch had been flipped and her mind was racing with thoughts. She was beyond crushed by Sheryll's death and the fact that she had slept with Buu… Sheryll's killer… she wanted to go shower and scrub her skin off. He sickened her at the moment.

She was crying again and wiped her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her but wrapped his arms around her. She tried to pull back but he held her to his chest. She couldn't hold back anymore and just cried. She howled her hurt and loss crying into his chest. He just held her for a while. She had no idea how long they were there for but Buu stayed there.

Danica had slipped into an exhausted sleep. She hadn't slept in 3 days, her body was fragile and weak with no food and he knew she was tried. She was so emotionally and mentally tired he was surprised she hadn't succumbed sooner. He was surprised by her boldness. 'You are a self-centered, arrogant, cocky, power-hungry asshole' rang in his mind as he tucked her into their bed. He was watching her sleep. She needed some space and he needed to kill something to clear his mind. He got up and raced off to the nearest planet. It had billions of aliens on it, all going about their daily lives. Buu flew in but decided to watch them for a few moments. He saw a young couple. They had a light blue complexion and wore long white dresses. They were swinging a child between them.

"Children…. Would Danny and I be able to have that?" He muttered to himself and sparked an idea. He flew home. Danica was still sleeping. He waited for her to finally wake up.

"Danica…" she looked up at him. She was lying on her stomach. "What would you think about having children? Would that make your life better with me?" he didn't understand his own questions but he wanted her happy.

She frowned and rolled back over. "Forget it OK?"

"Danny," he crawled in and kissed her head "I'm sure we could"

"We couldn't so drop it… Please… just… drop it"

Buu awoke and she wasn't in bed. He started to look for her frantic. He went outside and sensed her energy. He followed it to the beach. She was in the ocean. Splashing and playing in the tide. Her head was the only thing visible in the ocean.

"Danica, there you are"

For the first time in days she smiled at him.

"Good Morning"

"So you are feeling better?"

She nodded bobbing along; she dived under and didn't come up for a few moments. She resurfaced further out.

"Come here" he ordered. She dived under and swam to shore. He watched her get out as she started to walk onto the beach. She was in a bathing suit. A bikini actually and it showed her off quite nicely. She had lost weight. It had been almost a week since they had been intimate and right now he wanted her more than anything.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 12

She felt Buu's eyes on her.

She was still in the deciding stages of forgiving or poisoning him in his sleep.

She wrapped a towel around her, walking over to him.

"Buu…?"

He peered down at her.

"I'll tell you the reason why we couldn't have kids."

He leaned in a bit.

"When I was a kid, I was very sick. I suffered from a few dangerous diseases and, unfortunately, I had to have my reproductive system taken out. I don't have the… equipment to have children."

She had this look of sadness on her that just tugged at him.

They walked back to the house in an awkward sort of silence. Buu kept glancing at her; she seemed so far away yet so close.

"Danny, get dressed and cook. I'll be home soon" he told her as they got to the house.

He was gone before she could say anything.

A few hours later….

Buu had flown to 4 different planets and all of them weaker and more pathetic than the last! He destroyed them all without a backwards glance. Billions of people and still no one could even come close to the challenge that he had found on Earth. It almost made him wish he had let Goku and Vegeta have time to fuse maybe that would have been a better way to go about things. He could do a lot of things but time travel was not one of them. He found one planet a ways away and decided to give it a try.

He landed on it, he was sure the atmosphere was like that of Earth. He sensed a small culture there and decided this would be his scoop of ice cream on his milkshake of destruction. He flew towards the energy sources. The scenery was like that of earth. It was covered in trees and flowing streams of water. Oh how delicious it was going to be to see it all in smoke! He flew over the bustling little primitive culture. They had no technology from the looks of it and lived in man-made caves in the cliffs. He grinned deviously. He spared no time. He ascended on the village and started to tear it apart with power balls and waves of pink energy making it look like a Christmas tree light. He laughed whole heartedly and watched them all burn and die under his power. He flew over to the caves and caused the whole side of the cliff to collapse into itself so that anyone inside would have died from the impact or was buried alive.

When it was over, he flew down to look for survivors. Everyone was dead. He had had lots of fun but he knew dinner would be ready soon and he still had half a planet to play with tomorrow. Their screams of pain had thrilled him so.

Something caught his eye, a movement under a crumbled wall. He flew over to it prepared to kill it at close range. He turned it over easily and there was a small boy. He had to be just a toddler. He was very tanned in color and had pointy ears like an elf's. He was crying. He was scared, poor thing. His legs were broken in a most horrifying matter with some bone showing from the knee cap area. He grinned. He built up energy in his hand to put him out of his misery when Danny came into his head. He stopped. The little boy passed out from shock. Danny… Of course! He picked him up and healed his legs. Danny would pitch a fit if she saw the boy in such a mess. He created a field around them and flew back to the planet.

Danica was cooking still when Buu returned. He had a bundle in his arms. What was that? She covered the potatoes as they fried and dried her hands. She walked over.

"Welcome home Buu" she smiled at him. He returned it. He set the bundle down to reveal a small child. A boy, by the looks of it. He backed away from Buu and ran to hide behind her. His pointy ears were laid back. He was so scared. She picked him up and cuddled him under her chin.

"What did you do?!" he was latched onto her.

"I rescued him of course" he shrugged. She looked at him with that look "I destroyed his village. Everyone was dead and where do you think he would have been if I hadn't caught sight of him? He couldn't have survived on his own. It looked like half the adults were having a hard time surviving as it was. It was a mercy killing really"

"How can you be like that?! We don't have powers like yours so are we all insignificant?"

"Yes, pretty much"

She held the little boy tighter as she clenched her teeth. She stalked back in the house.

"Now come dear, you know I'm right. But I find you significant enough to keep around." As if that made it better.

"You did the same thing to him that you did to me Buu" He was just a child that was ripped away from his natural habitat. He didn't know anything about this place, his home and his family was gone and Buu didn't understand any of it!

"I'm not seeing why you're so upset. It's a child, he'll adjust" he eased his way into a chair at the table"

"Fine. By the way, dinner is ready. Bon appetite" She went upstairs with the boy. He had to be tired and scared. He hadn't let go of her once. She tried to lay him in the bed but he whined and latched tighter to her. She smiled and lay down with him.

She lay with him until he fell asleep. He had cried and rolled around some. She held him and tried her hardest to soothe him. He had fallen asleep after calming down. She pulled the covers over him and backed out of the room slowly and quietly closed the door. She backed out back first and bumped into something.

Buu, of course. That grin on his face.

"Buu…."

"Such a wonderful mother, I knew getting him for you would be a good idea"

"You planned this" she rubbed her eyes.

"I wanted to make you happy and in this case we both got we wanted. I destroyed a planet and got you a kid"

"Buu you can't just-"

"But I just did. It's done" There was no arguing with him when he was like this.

"You're impossible" he put his left hand on her hip while the right tilted her hand up to him. He kissed her.

She didn't know how to react. It was just instinct now to kiss him back. He backed her up to the wall exploring her mouth with his tongue. He moved down to her neck, her known weak spot and latched on.

"Buu… knock it off" she mumbled weakly, she felt his smirk. She hadn't realized her hands had moved to his back to hold him there. Shit… this was the guy she was supposed to hate at the moment. He killed Sheryll… killed millions… lived to kill and destroy… tore the child from his home. He was already almost down her pants when she came back to reality.

"Buu... I can't do this…" she tried to push him away but he easily pushed back. He wasn't going to let her go without getting something.

He rubbed her and her body responded. She couldn't help it.

So… she would let him have her body but she would her mind and heart out of it.

He flipped her against the wall her body molded to his. He pulled down the straps of the tank top down so that her breasts were exposed. She gasped as he grabbed both of them. His hum of approval made her blush. She heard him undoing his belt as she closed her eyes. She was waiting and praying that the little one didn't wake up. She decided to help things along and reached back to help put down her pants. He caught her hands and leaned down.

"I want to savor this. I haven't had you in a while. So, patience" he let her go, her hands moved back up to the wall. His hands roamed.

What was she going to name the little one? She had always liked the name Motoki. What was she thinking? the little guy already had a name! He wasn't a puppy she found at the pound!

She was distracted by Buu, pulling down her pants and underwear. Was he checking her out or something? Whatever he was doing made her blush.

"What are you…" she was cut off by her own moan as he inserted two fingers in her. She felt her wetness slip down her leg. He thrust them into her over and over. She had to cover her mouth to keep the moan from being too loud. He kept going hitting a spot in her that made her weak in the knees. She felt herself building up. She couldn't help but come onto his fingers as they skillfully played with her. He withdrew from her and heard him lick his fingers with a satisfied growl.

"You haven't showered today"

"B-been busy… I was going to later…"

"Waiting on me?" he was leaned into her ear.

She decided to indulge him some and nodded. He caught her mouth again and kissed her. He put his hand over hers and entered her slowly.

"Your tighter today… I can hardly move" he smiled and chuckled at her low moan. She was panting and balled up at her fist as he played with her breasts again. He started moving. Leave it to him to find a way to do something he wanted to do. He started a fast and rough rhythm. She slipped her hand over her mouth. He kept going taking her harder until she thought her hips were going to break.

"Buu! If you keep going…" it felt so good, she couldn't help but moan.

"Yes, show me what only I can do for you" it was true, she couldn't help herself. In this moment, she could forgive him for anything. Separating your heart from your body during sex is almost impossible. She couldn't do it. She loved him. She had to admit it to herself. She loved him, this self-centered, arrogant tyrant. She loved him. In his own twisted way he was trying to show he cared for her to. He didn't kill her for starters. He brought her with him to a new planet, made them a house, kept her safe, get jealous of other people not just men, and brought her a child which she had always wanted but had made peace with that she would never get.

He growled then moaned out as he finished in her. She felt him finish and fill her. She moaned low. His final spasms slowed and he withdrew. She panted and looked back. He was giving her a look.

"What?"

"You look… so beautiful right now."

She blushed and stepped out of her pants and underwear. She turned to him.

"Th…thank you. Let's go shower honey" she realized what she just said and covered her mouth. He smiled. He kissed her taking her hands. She led the way and peeked in. The little one was still passed out. She walked in and to the bathroom shutting the bathroom door behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 13

After the shower and another round of what they had done in the hallway, Buu left her to go outside. She was still washing up.

He walked around to the side of the house and added on another room and bathroom to the side of the house. The door would be right next to the staircase. She climbed out of the tub and dried off.

She peeked open to see the little one not in bed. Oh crap, she was in just a towel. She had forgotten to get clothes. She looked around for him, she didn't see him. She walked out and gathered some clothes. Where was he? Did Buu have him? She dressed quickly and started looking. He wasn't in the closet, behind anything, so… she looked under the bed. There he was staring up at here.

"Hey there" she extended her hand he backed away from her. He was scared and didn't know her or where he was. "Hey it's ok"

He bit her, hand. "Ouch… that hurts…!" she used it to pull him to her as she yanked him out. He never let go. He was like a little alligator. She sat Indian style and pulled her tight. "It's OK… I'm not going to hurt you…" she gave him a smile and rubbed his back to soothe him. He finally let go. She ignored the blood and patted his head. "You Ok?" he just looked up at her.

He started talking to her. She didn't understand what he was saying. She bit her lip. He was talking in some foreign language that she didn't understand.

"I don't understand you, I'm sorry… what are you saying?" he tilted his head. They didn't understand each other. She kissed his forehead and carried him downstairs. She was lost in thought as she walked. Buu walked back in and caught her attention.

"Danny dear, look" he opened the door. She looked in. It was a huge child's room. It had toys and a bed. There were bookshelves of books, clothes, and stuffed animals. She set him down. He didn't want to leave her so she walked in with him. He kept checking over his shoulder at Buu. He was so scared of him. There was also a little table with chairs. He was just wondering around looking at everything. She patted his head and turned to leave him in there. He watched her go but she saw him reaching for some cars when she closed the door.

"Thank you, I think he likes it"

"I needed to do something for the little one"

"He doesn't speak any language I've ever heard of though so we can't communicate with him. I hope I can teach him some… plus I know he's hungry. I don't know anything about his environment or diet. This must be so strange for him. He's so lost here…"

"Come now, he'll get use to it. I can make him learn our language you know? Using my powers"

"I don't want to do that to him. He's scared enough of you for what you did which by the way I am not happy about you doing" she put her hands on her hips.

"You seemed to forgive me last night _Honey_" he emphasized the honey.

She laughed, for some reason she couldn't help but laugh.

She was cooking rice when the little one came running in and clutched onto her pants leg. He was holding onto one of the stuffed rabbits from his room. She picked him up and held them as she stirred.

"What's wrong?"

He was talking in that foreign language and pointed behind her. Buu was leaned in the doorway.

"What did you do now?"

"How hurtful, you immediately think I did something"

"Buu he's only scared of you, so what did you do?"

He walked over as the child tucked under her chin.

"We need to understand him so I was going to make him learn how to speak to us"

"He'll learn over time, no need to rush it"

He didn't seem satisfied with that.

"Buu…"

"Do not tell me what to do; you are the insignificant one here"

"I'm not trying to tell you what to do…"

There was a loud explosion outside. The kid started to cry. She rocked him as Buu took off outside.

"Be careful!" she called.

She held him close her body and ran to the living room to watch. Buu was fighting a man. Buu was winning and enjoying himself, maybe a little too much in her opinion.

He was a tall man but shorter than Buu. He was light skinned and muscular. He was bald and dressed in a green fighting style outfit. He had a halo above his head.

Buu and the fighter exchanged fighters as three more rushed in to help the fighter with the halo. They all were no match. Buu kept swatting them down like flies. He laughed as he nailed a hit to the fighter's friend. She stepped back as one turned and saw her. He tapped the fighter on the shoulder and pointed her way. He ran toward her as the other 3 rushed Buu.

"Miss!"

"Oh, no. Don't! You guys need to get out of here!" she was suddenly scared and full of what ifs? Buu was a very jealous and childish person. What if he thought she was doing something with this guy? What if he touched her and Buu saw? The fighters were providing a distraction but when he defeated them and she was alone when one of his attackers how would that look? Buu would kill him, he was already planning on killing them but he would make it slow and painful for the fighter in front of him. Then he would turn on her.

"No, it's alright. There's no need to be scared. You're not a hostage anymore. We're going to defeat Majin Buu and restore the Earth. Come with me." He grabbed her hand.

"I'm not a hostage! I am here willingly! Please just leave and spare you lives. One of you doesn't have one to hold onto. Retreat and leave!" she pleaded with him but he tugged her.

"I know your scared but don't worry we will protect you from this monster-" suddenly she found herself with her back to him and clutching the child. Buu had rammed his fist through the man. She didn't even learn his name or any of their names. She glanced at the body hanging off Buu's arm like a bracelet and the blood thrown all over her. She had protected the little one from it but she was covered. Buu had a grin of pure delight on his face as he removed his bracelet.

"Danica"

"B…Buu…"

"Don't worry I heard you pleading with him. You cared about some human's life?"

"I don't want to watch…" she looked over at the body "I didn't want to watch anyone die" the little one was crying, she was doing her best calm him as Buu's temper flared.

"Shut that thing up or I will fling it into the atmosphere"

She flinched from how cold his voice was. She realized how badly she was trembling and hastily ran from him. The other fighters were either gone or completely destroyed. She took him to the beach. After a while she had got him to play in the water and stop crying though he would sniffle some.

Buu went looking for them after he fixed the house that got damaged in the fight.

'I'm not a hostage. I'm here willingly.' Rang in his head. She had fought the human. She wanted to stay. Even after all the things he had done. Including killing someone very important to her, taking everything important to her out from underneath her, and forcing a child on her that she had already decided would never happen.

He found them but kept back to look. She was showing him something he hadn't seen before. They were building a sand castle. It was tiny and not very good but the little one was enjoying it and she was smiling at him as he pulled up the bucket to show his mold.

He walked over and they both stopped. She frowned at him. He didn't like it, it marred her beautiful face.

"Hello there…" she whispered. The child already was hiding behind her. Damn would he ever just get use to him?

"Danica," he grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his arms, "Are you hurt?"

"No…. I'm glad you're safe"

He kissed her head. Would she ever get use to all the different Buu personalities? She liked this one, the others frightened her. She kissed his lips briefly, taking him off guard. She crouched down out of his arms and lightly placed her hands on the little ones back.

"Can you tell Buu what you told me your name is?"

He looked up unsure and laid his ears back.

"Don't worry. He's not going to hurt you."

He spoke a little that they didn't understand but ended in "Akinori".

"So, your name is Akinori?"

He nodded and stepped back as Buu came forward.

He still didn't trust him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 14

Buu had fixed the house and everything looked like nothing had happened. She kept seeing Buu's fist through the poor guy's chest. She didn't even know who he was…. He had just tried to help her because he thought she was in trouble… now look at him… if she hadn't… somehow this was her fault. She felt it. It was her fault. Buu was just being himself and protecting himself when they attacked. She accepted that it was her fault.

The body, the blood, and the damage were gone but as she stepped in she could still see it in her head. She felt sick and light headed but knew better than pull away from Buu's arm that was around her. Akinori had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"I'm going to put him to bed then start something to eat. I know you're hungry" she did her best to smile at him. He nodded and slipped his arm down. She walked to Akinori's room and closed the door silently. Tucking him in was the only thing that felt normal for the day. She wished Buu could understand the severity of what was doing… Maybe she should have left the first chance she got. The guy could have taken her somewhere else away from Buu. Would he have cared? Would he have come for her? If she left, how would he feel? What would he do? Would he be happy or angry? If he had had to come for her how angry would have been and what would he done? Would he have killed her?

She sighed and smoothed her hand over Akinori's hair as he breathed in his sleep. He did care in his own twisted way, she realized. He just had no idea what the hell to do. He had such a bad temper. Maybe she could help him learn to control it. He wanted the control though and power was what wanted more than anything. He was the most powerful person in the universe, no one could stop him, and he had no problem killing anyone or anything that got in his way. What if one day… she got in his way?

"Buu…"

He was sitting on the couch. He looked so powerful there. The muscles and just the air around him just screamed power. He looked up at her.

"Danica" he beckoned her over. She had made her decision.

She wanted to be bold and help him with whatever she could. She knew he had a side of him that was sweet and good. She wanted that side.

She climbed into his lap. He was surprised but chuckled. She was straddling him and touched his shoulders.

"I'm glad you're OK"

"Of course I am. No one can stop me."

She nodded and moved around in his hands as he wrapped around her. She kissed him tenderly. How could she stand him? After everything he had done… how could she stand to be with him in any kind of intimate manner? She didn't understand. She knew she wanted to help him though. She wanted his good and kindness to grow and she would help him do that. Maybe he would stop killing. Maybe he would learn to control himself.

Maybe he would change.

Buu flew around. He knew what he was looking for. It was a huge place and millions of people there.

He was in otherworld. He had tricked Danica. She simply thought they were further in the universe on another planet but really he had just taken them to the next world. He loved the fear here. Everyone knew that if you die here, that was it. There was no redemption or second chances. Once you die here, that was it. You are wiped from existence. Everyone bowed more easily here. He grinned watching everyone run in the fields away from him. If he wasn't on a mission at the moment he would stop to say hello.

"Wh…what do you want?!" he stammered, scared out of his mind.

"Do you know Danica?" he lifted him up by the shirt so they were face to face.

"…W-who?" he was wide-eyed and trembling.

"Danica you little…!" he squeezed tighter and he clawed at his fist. There were others around him and none were prepared to even try to help.

"I don't know who- wait a minute… are you talking about Sheryll's friend Danica?" he popped his eyes open.

"Ah, so you do know her."

"No, I mean, we went to school but I've never talked with her, or even really met her. I don't know her at all"

"Good, that makes this easier" Buu lit a ball of energy in his hand and destroyed him.

Now let's see her dream about Haru again.

It was much later that night when Buu arrived home. He already smelled the meal being cooked when he entered the atmosphere. It was dark outside but the house was lit up like a lighthouse on a cliff. He walked in to hear laughing. The couch and furniture was all in the hallway.

"Danny?"

He sensed her in here. Where the-

"Oh, hello there, I didn't hear you come in" Danny smiled at him. They had cleared the living room and made a giant pillow fort using the chairs from the dining room and the pillows and sheets from all the beds. She was peeking out from under it on all fours.

"What are you doing?"

"We're playing" the timer went off, "while I'm cooking. Be back Aki"

He heard Akinori laugh and she crawled out. He followed her into the kitchen. He looked at her. She was in a t-shirt and pajama shorts, her hair down.

"Where have you been?" she glanced back at him when he was quiet.

"Seeing the universe…" he trailed his fingers up her thigh.

"Buu… I'm cooking" she was in a good mood. Maybe getting her the kid wasn't a bad move. She seemed happier and not so hell bent on closing him out. He couldn't stand that. He wanted in her head, her mind and her body. He stole a cake that she had made him. She would make him a different flavor each day unless he told her otherwise. She had made him strawberry today. It wasn't literally a cake, it was little mini ones. She had made them look like a huge cake but it wasn't. It was Buu's favorite.

"I'll eat this while I wait" he already had half of it gone.

She whistled and Akinori ran in. He was in just wearing a big t-shirt. She handed him a little round cake. He ate it with his fingers.

"Don't get used to it. You'll ruin your dinner" she chuckled and wiped his face for him. He started talking in the language she didn't know. She stopped him and crouched down. He pointed at the fort and the plate. She nodded. He ran and ducked inside it.

Buu watched him go. Danica caught his attention and kissed his cheek.

"He's nothing like he used to be. He's so funny and well, fun. His smile is infectious. He's catching onto our language quickly"

As the days went on, Danica was spending more and more time with the child. She was great with him and was teaching him to talk, to read, and to write in their language. She would laugh and play with him all the time. Buu had to take his frustration out on the first living thing he came across. Which happened to be a planet that had only giant insects on it, it was the only planet with life on it west of his small planet. He killed everything that moved and ultimately destroyed everything down to the planet's core. He flew home.

Danica was in Aki's room. Of course she was. He was asleep in bed and she was laying on the ground in a robe and a book in her hand also asleep. He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. When he laid her down on the bed she rolled over to his side. He climbed in next to her and she curled to him. That's one thing that never changed at least. She would always curl up to him, no matter how upset she was. In her sleep she had forgiven him at least.

The next morning, Danica was already up and cooking breakfast when Buu awoke. He came down to see the little one standing next to her on a stool. They were working together to flip pancakes.

"Good job"

"Thank you" he was learning fast.

He pulled out a chair. His patience was starting to crumble.

"Oh, Good Morning!" she smiled at him. She made sure Akinori had the pan then walked over to him and kissed him.

"What is he doing?"

"Helping me cook"

"Why?" she shrugged at him.

"I thought it would be fun" he noticed that all the furniture was back in place.

"Danica, come with me for a moment" Akinori was about to pour some more batter but she stopped him and set him down from the stool and turned off the stove then followed him. He walked outside.

"What is it?"

"The kid is taking all of your time"

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize…" he turned his back to her as she knotted her fingers.

"Danica, I want you and your attentiveness. If he takes away from that, I won't have a reason to-" he was cut off by her hand on his cheek. She stood in front of him.

"Hey Buu…" she stared up at him "I didn't mean to make you feel neglected. I love you very much."

He didn't know how to respond. She loved him? What?!

He took off. He couldn't help but run.

Danica watched him go and disappear. It had just come out. She didn't mean to say that at all. Now Buu knew she loved him. Did he love her too? Was she fooling herself? She went back inside and enjoyed her breakfast with the little one. He was the one she could count on for a smile to brighten days now.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 15

Back on Akinori's home world, the survivors were piecing together their society and rebuilding. Buu flew overhead and started attacking, shattering their renewed peace. He hated that kid that had taken his Danica's attention. He was killing everyone, especially the children. He would take his anger and frustration out on them. Since that night in the hallway she hadn't been intimate with him at all and he now understood why some men were drove to force women to give it to them. It was driving him nuts.

Danica and Akinori were outside. They were practicing his words and reading aloud. He was doing so well. There were footsteps behind them. Something inside her told her that it wasn't Buu.

"So, this is Majin Buu's woman? Such taste" said the voice with a sneer. She turned slowly. There were two men she didn't know. They looked like snakes. They had beady eyes, scaly skin and fangs. She stood. She might be rusty but she knew how to defend herself. The shorts she was wearing was easy to run in so she could run if necessary with Akinori. She had to protect what she cared about. She was in tennis shoes and a t-shirt. Akinori was in similar clothing so he could run just as easily on his own.

"She looks scared"

"Can I help you with something?" she was doing her best to be bold. She had grown as a person and she would hate if that went down the toilet.

"Majin Buu destroyed my planet and killed my race for fun! So now I will take what is precious to him!"

"I'm not that precious to him. I'm just his cook."

"It's not our concern. We were sent to retrieve you. Personally, I would love to kill you and the kid and leave you both here for him to find."

She flinched at his words. Buu had hurt them so bad and taken a lot from them just as he had them. She pitied him… like she did herself.

"Grab her" the other one launched at her. She caught him and flipped him. He seemed surprised. But, just like a snake he wrapped his body around her and squeezed.

"Nn! Aki run OK?" he ran into the forest. The other soldier seemed unconcerned about him. His head came up and whispered in her ear.

"You can't escape now. Sleep now, we'll wake you when necessary"

He squeezed her until she blacked out.

Akinori watched and waited. A beam came down and absorbed them. He was alone.

Buu came back home to find an empty house. No food was cooked and he sensed nothing. He caught hold of Aki's energy though and sped over to him hiding under a tree. He was crying and sniffling which irritated him further.

"Where is Danica?" he picked him up by his arm and held him eye level.

"Snake man took her" was all he understood as he babbled in the language he didn't know.

"Where?"

He started to cry. He was still scared of him.

"Useless little…!" he growled and walked him back to the house. He tossed him in his room and left him there.

He flew out and headed into space. He tried to get a reading on her and felt nothing. He flew to the first planet he knew had life south of him.

His search turned up nothing. He flew to each planet he hadn't destroyed everything at and found nothing still.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 16

It was days until Buu found a lead. He had gone wrong in the west and south so he had headed north. Where was she? Who were the 'snake men' that Akinori had spoken of? Why did they take her? Was it his fault? He had to kill and plunder a few villages to get the village people to talk. They were definitely of the reptilian family and took no interest in being peaceful with him.

Danica had been taken by the rebel group of their people, one man told him as he broke his arms, they wanted to rule the planet in place of the king and thought that if they had leverage on him they would be able to get him to help them.

Buu set the man down on his ass and flew off in the direction that he had led him in. He grinned and pulled out a phone looking communicator.

"He took the bait and bought the sack of crap I told him, get ready. He's heading your way"

Danica sat quietly in her cell. She had been told nothing. It had been days since see had seen Buu or Akinori. They had plans for Buu and it frightened her. It was time for her to do something! The ship was huge. She could tell. She wasn't stupid.

"Buu… I have to do something"

She snapped her fingers and lay down on her side on the floor. The guards would be by sooner or later.

Later, the guards came to give her food and rushed in. She was pretending to be unconscious. The said something in a hissing language into their communicator and lifted her. She struck. She kicked one, catching them off guard and punched the other one. She took what she could from them and ran out. She had no idea where she was going or what to do. She had to get off the ship so Buu wouldn't fall into one of their traps!

She headed to the first door and opened it, luckily it was empty. She closed it behind her and rummaged in it. It was a small room with a bed. She was probably in someone's room. She looked through it and found a gun. Well she thought it was a gun. She played with it a little and it went off surprising her. It started a fire that she stomped out quickly. She held onto it and went through finding a knife. She tucked it into her shoe. Her survival mood was kicking in. it was like when she was surviving on Earth.

She headed out into the hallway glancing around. She didn't see anyone and continued with care. She turned a corner but ducked back. She was definitely in the barracks section, she about ran into the cafeteria. She went the other way walking quickly and looking around when the alarm went off. The guards had woken up and sounded the alarm probably. She would be getting any more leverage from now on.

Buu found the ship described to him and saw red flashing in the windows. He shot it with one blast. It had shields, but he easily broke through them with his energy blast. He was very pissed off. It crash landed on a nearby planet. He flew down and everyone fleeing the ship was turned into candy with a flick of his antenna. He growled and ate them as he blew apart the rest of the ship. He sensed her there and killed everyone that wasn't her. He finally found her…

"Danny…?" Danica was hurt. When he blasted the ship in his rage he had blew up the part of the ship where she was. She had already been harmed by the blast but in the wreckage she had been impaled by some of the metal. She choked then spit up some blood. Buu was fuzzy but she knew him. He flicked his antenna and healed her. She pasted out. She was going to die but he had one option to save her…

Buu stood holding her, cradling her into his chest.

It was his fault. She had almost died and it was his fault. He had let his anger get the better of him. He created his bubble so she could breathe and flew into space. He headed straight home.

At home, Buu laid her down in bed. Akinori was gone. He didn't bother to look for him. He laid now with her, pulling her close.

Buu awoke sometime later with Danny out of bed. He sensed her in the distance and made no delay in chasing it down.

"Aki?!" she called. No answer. Where was he? How long had she been gone?

"Danica there you are" he pulled her to him and kissed her. He kissed her deeply showing her how much he loved her and missed her.

"What are you doing here?" he released her for the moment.

"Aki's gone. Where is he?"

"I don't sense him. I left him here in his room when I left so-"

"You left him here?!"

"Yes, he's just a child so what trouble can he get into?"

"That's the point! He's a child! Buu he's little, he could have hurt himself or gone hungry or got lost or…." She ran off in the direction of the shore line. Every time something bad had happened, she had taken him to the beach.

"Aki?! Where are you?!" she called out but no response. He had become her child! She ran the coast line ignoring the pain in her side.

Hours later, she found him. She had spotted him from the cliffs.

The tide was coming in and she retrieved him from the rocks.

Akinori was dead.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 17

She wouldn't let Buu help her. She dug a grave and buried him all by herself.

She stayed at the beach next to the remnants of their sand castle. She cried her loss and didn't move as the tide came in. She felt lost. She felt trapped and swallowed by a deep darkness. She was so caught up she didn't even feel Buu carry her home.

It was days later, she resurfaced out of her darkness in front of her favorite window. Buu hadn't tried to bother her at all. Usually he would bug her but this time he had just left her alone. She had thought long and hard about what to say and had come to a decision.

She had stayed with him when he had done everything else wrong, so she would stay with him now. He had destroyed her life, her planet, her best friend and her child but she had chose to stay through it all and she had put up with all of his abuse, his childishness, his lies and everything else. He had given her so much but he had taken more from her. She decided it was time to draw a line. She stood. Her legs were weak. She coughed and staggered down stairs. She couldn't find him in the house. She went outside.

Buu was in the air, training. He was swapping invisible punches and kicks. She watched him until he finally saw her. He flew down to her in an instant.

"Danny!" she had her arms folded like she was holding herself. She needed a bath.

"Buu" she sounded hoarse "I have something to say"

"Of course darling, anything"

She looked around like her words were on a tree somewhere. She finally looked up at him.

"I have to draw a line" he cocked an eyebrow "make me a promise Buu, and keep it."

"Anything you want"

"I mean it, you have to keep your promise" he nodded, "Promise me, that you will work to change for me" he seemed taken back.

"Work on your temper" she touched his hand, "I can't take any more heartache Buu. It's killing me. I'll compromise with you. I don't give a rat's ass what you do when you leave the planet. I won't think about the people you kill, the planets you destroy or anything like that IF when you come home, you leave it behind. I see a side of you inside yourself that no one else gets to see and I love you so much for it. It is a sweet and attentive man that likes to make me feel special and loved. He's a man that loves me as much as I do him. I want that man when you come home. I can accept that there is parts of you that won't change. You get a thrill or something out of the power and conquering of other planets. I understand that, I accept it. But please, when you come home. Be with me. Nothing else will matter, just you and me. I'll do what you want, I'll cook and clean for you and make sure you're taken care of as soon as you get home. I just… I've lost so much already. I don't want to lose you to"

He stared at her for a long while. She knew she looked tired but she watched him with as much focus as she could.

"So basically, there are two promises that converge into one. One, change my attitude and in turn I come home and get to have you being happy and giving me what I want. While all I have to do is be caring and work on my temper?"

"That sums it up, yeah" she shrugged, "but before you completely agree or disagree, I want to make it clear. This is my line. If you screw up and/or fail to keep your promise with me, if you cross my drawn line, I will leave and I won't come back."

"Curious, where would you go?"

"That wouldn't be your concern but I would find my way on the other side of the planet if I had to and just stay as far away from you as possible" she gripped herself tighter, "so what's it going to be?"

"I agree my sweet" he leaned down and tried to kiss her but she nodded and pasted out. She hadn't eaten or slept in days; she was surprised she had made it down the stairs and survived the conversation with him.

She woke up the next day very stiff.

"Danny, you're awake. You gave me a scare"

"Sorry," she gave him a smile and got up. She staggered but gained her footing. He had her in his arms instantly. Her stomach growled. When was the last time she had eaten? She couldn't remember.

"Hungry?" she nodded. They walked downstairs. One flick of his antenna he had food for her.

"How come I do all the cooking when you can do this?" she tried to give him a serious look but it didn't work. He scoffed.

"It's nowhere near as good as your food" she chuckled.

"There's my favorite sound in the world" she ate most of his food. He was right; his antenna food was not as good as hers.

She was showered and ready when Buu arrived back home the next evening. Her mood had improved and she had shut out everything else. She did not want to deal with any of those 'other' emotions. She had plans with Buu. She wore something more… flattering. Besides she was going to ask Buu a big question, she needed her advantages. She heard him in the house. She had finished dinner earlier and then showered. She knew he would be at the table already eating. She was in a lacy bra and underwear. The kind that always made her blush when she and Sheryll had gone into the adult stores. She pulled the see through nightgown over her head and felt silly but this would definitely get his attention. She sucked in a breath and opened the door and headed down. It had been a long time since the last time they had done anything intimate together. She wanted him to know everything was fine now, where she could even stand his touch on her again.

Buu was at the table like she predicted.

She cleared her throat at the bottom of the stair case. "Buu…" she was already feeling silly and blushed.

"Yes-" He stopped mid-bite and dropped his spoon as he looked over at her.

"D-don't look at me like that… I'm just going to change, I feel silly in th- ah!" he had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder, she struggled against him. She hated being thrown like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. He tossed her on the bed and stripped himself down. He was already aroused. She backed up into the pillows. He climbed to her, ripping the nightgown away like it was nothing. She had her hands on his arms as he easily overpowered her. He tore her out of the rest of it. The lingerie was flimsy anyways. He went down and kicked her at the core. She cried out and arched her back as her licked and sucked her most sensitive part and drove two fingers into her. He kept a rhythm with her fingers. She gripped the sheets and bucked against his assault. He kept going as she got hotter. She was sweating and panting. She came onto his fingers.

"Danny, you taste so sweet" he licked his fingers and lips. She was tired already but she reached up to him.

"I'm ready for you" she smiled at him and pulled him close as he thrust into her. She moaned as he picked up his rhythm. He was definitely making up for lost time with her. He hit her spot that made him cling onto him and dig her nails in as she cried out. He kept going finding her spot over and over again. She came feeling herself tighten around him. He gave a final thrust and poured himself into her. She moaned and panted pulling him to her.

She was asleep on his chest. He watched her sleep as one arm acted as a pillow to him and the other was around her back and shoulder. She had stayed. It took her almost a week to get herself together. She was still distant to him and he could feel her pain and grief. But she was trying to forgive him. Her forgiveness was amazing.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 18

The next morning, Danny awoke to Buu snoring. She kissed him and started to get up but he pulled her close in her sleep. She had no choice but to go back to sleep.

She was on her side waking up again when she felt Buu's hand move up her leg suggestively. She smiled. "Good Morning, honey" she chuckled at his amused face. They kissed.

Half the day was gone when they finally crawled out of bed from "making up for lost time" she chuckled. He was in a good mood. She breathed and looked at him.

"Buu," he arched an eyebrow, "will you.. umm.. will you train me?"

"In what?"

"Fighting. Like you?"

He just laughed, whole heartedly.

"What?" she pouted. He just laughed more. "I knew I shouldn't have asked"

"No, no. I would if you presented any kind of potential."

"Hey, I have loads of potential"

"If running into tables was potential"

"I can learn to avoid them!"

"You wouldn't survive, you can't even fly!"

"Well show me how to fly first"

He thought for a moment.

"I'm not a teacher, I'm a killer."

"Here with me, your just Buu" he just looked at her as she smiled at him.

"Fine…" he scratched his head.

She had no talent, at all. Buu crushed her effortlessly and she was hurting really bad. They called it a day. She limped her way inside to the bath. She soaked herself in the tub and sighed. Training with Buu was going to be a whole lot tougher than she thought. Buu slipped in behind her while she was lost in thought. It was hot and steamy in the bathroom. Buu pulled her close.

"Not bad for a first day"

"I was terrible, what are you talking about?" she sighed laying her back against his chest.

He chuckled messing with the back of her neck. She reached up and pulled her hair up into a bun and tied it up.

"Buu, how do you do it?"

"You are trying to train with a God," he scoffed like it was logic "you of course aren't going to keep up with me. You are human after all"

"Thanks" she sighed sarcastically and moved against him. She instantly felt him rise against her back. She blushed and shifted more. He caught her chin and turned her head. He kissed her vigorously and shifted her legs so it was like she was straddling him. He slammed into her hard. That made her cry out against his lips, he covered her lips again. She was already hurting from the workout and this position killed her but provided some pleasure. He worked a hard rythum into her and kept going until his release. He kissed her slipping out as his final spasms were done.

The next morning, Buu woke up early. Danica wasn't there. He sensed her and headed outside. She was sipping her coffee watching the sun rise. She looked beautiful.

"Danny, there you are"

"Hey, lets go look at the universe" she smiled inhaling deeply.

"What do you mean?"

"You fly around all the time and see everything. I want to see some of it to" she smiled and he nodded.

"Fine," he nodded and picked her up "I bet I have something you would like to see but we can't get to close"

She nodded excitedly as they shot up into the atmosphere. It was breathtaking. They passed stars and planets of different sizes and colors. She held on tight as he stopped. They were in front of a dark hole. He was just outside its gravitional pull.

"I wonder what it's like in there…" she whispered.

"Let's not find out"

At that moment, the black hole opened wider. The pull started to pull them in. She closed her eyes and held onto him. Buu powered up and fly as hard as he could but she knew. She opened her eyes as they both were pulled in.

Inside, it was…well, dark. No light. No sound. She was floating. Buu was gone. There was what sounded like, electricity. Sparks around, she felt them enter her. She screamed with no sound. She swirled around and worked herself around.

"I don't want to die" she thought of Sheryll… she thought of her old life and the possibilities taken from her… she thought of Akinori and his final days.

She heard something distantly and headed to it.

Arms wrapped around her. Buu had stretched his arms and used all of his strength to pull her out. She passed out.

"…ny…Danny….Danny!" she woke up in bed. Buu was shaking her using an orb of light.

"Buu?"

"You're awake"

"Yeah…" she chuckled. Her head hurt.

She got up and Buu actually helped her downstairs. She walked outside. The light hurt her head but she refused to go back to bed.

"I want to train some"

"Danny I just pulled you out of a black hole! You were out cold! I flew back here and you were unresponsive"

"I feel like training… I want to train for some reason…" She hated it yesterday and remembered her hurting body afterwards. Why the hell did she want to do it again?

She turned to him to see a look on his face that she didn't recognize. Was it worry? She arched an eyebrow. Him? Worried? About her?

They took places on each side of the yard.

"Remember what I said yesterday? Guard and dodge. Wait for an opening"

She nodded and when he rushed in… he seemed… slow. She easily stepped aside and he landed behind her.

"Buu are you messing with me?"

"How did you…?"

"It was like you might as well have walked past me" His look was like one of shock.

They did it a few more times and it was the same result. He was moving faster each time and she easily dodged each one….

She felt different. She felt… power. She felt strong and fast. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw herself more defined in her features. She went back outside and walked over to a huge rock next to the woods. She touched it. No way… there was no way she could pick it up. She may feel different but there was no way she could even budge it. She needed to prove to herself that Buu was messing with her, that she wasn't different. She needed to know that she was still the same old Danica. She rolled up her sleeves and walked over to the side of it. She put her hands on it and shoved.

She moved it.

She didn't just move it. It was like a pebble. It just rolled over. She just stared for a second. She had flipped it over. It was heavy… and a boulder!

"Danica"

She turned to see Buu "What's happening to me?"


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I do not any characters or Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is a fan-based fan fiction, it is non-profit. It is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**_

Chapter 19

_A few months later…_

Danica had trained with him every day and learned so much. She could fly, use energy, and go fist to fist with Buu now. She was nowhere close to beating him but she could at least challenge him on some level. He seemed very pleased that he had someone to spar with. Not to mention the sex was better, she was able to… keep up with him. Buu had started to love her on top or in a sitting position.

She had decided to practice on her own when Buu was asleep. She had become good at hiding her energy so Buu hardly ever noticed her gone. If he did, he never mentioned it. She dressed in light clothing and headed down to the beach.

She was using the time on her own to develop her own abilities and own techniques. She gained these powers and while she didn't ask for them, she was going to make the best of them. She walked to the wooded area next to the beach and started to work the energy. She had gotten better at summoning it and manipulating it. She had also learned something that she never told Buu about. She could see things, not just things, she could see deep inside the root of things. She now understood why the Indians said everything had a soul and everything was alive. She could see it all. The very essence of things. Everything she looked at had an aura around it that she could touch and feel. When she looked at Buu it was in a specific part of his body, right under his heart.

She remembered the first time she had used a power ball on him. They had been practicing and she had accidently hit him. It had created a hole on the side of him that made it look like someone had just taken a bite out of him. Of course, he regenerated and she noticed a piece glowing on the ground that reattached itself going into the center of him right under his heart. She had been practicing on trees and then plants. Whenever she had pulled out a tree's glowing essences, it had withered and died. What would happen if she pulled out Buu's essences? Would he die? Become mortal?

She thought about Akinori, Sheryll, her planet and everything he had done. She wanted to find out. She flinched at her own thoughts. After all he had done, it be only natural to want some revenge but she was never one to go after such a thing. Besides, she had put it in the past. She needed to make the best of her relationship.

She fixed Buu's breakfast and had begun her morning workout when Buu came downstairs.

"Good Morning!" she smiled at him as she dotted his cheek.

"You're in a good mood" he noted.

"Yup! I'm not sure why but I'm just happy!" she chuckled and sat down on the ground leaning down to touch her toes. She had become so flexible in a short amount of time. Buu had everything gone in a matter of minutes and joined her outside.

They sparred for a few hours and finally finished as they both panted. She panted more than he did.

"You have improved" he smirked.

"Really, you think so?" she smiled at him.

"Of course, I do have a question though"

"What's that?"

"At night you have been disappearing for a while. Where have you been going?"

Crap, she was caught.

"I'm sorry… Ever since I got these powers I haven't been able to sleep as well… so I've been going for walks through the forest" It was semi-truthful and Buu nodded understandingly.

She fixed him dinner and she ate about twice what she usually did. Her appetite had been growing since she gained her powers. She sat in her favorite window after that and watched the weather pick up. Another storm was coming. It rattled the windows as rain started to pelt the house. Buu tugged her hand catching her attention. She walked over to the bed with him and lay down. Buu was like her own personal heating lamp on nights like these. She trailed her fingers along his collarbone. He caught her fingers and kissed them before making his move on top of her.

She walked further this time in the forest. She was in a tank tops and shorts but was still hot. She was in new territory and the darkened area was frightening. She lit up a ball of light like she had learned to do and carried on. Her feet wouldn't stop. She carried on when a form caught her attention. Then another, then another… She stepped closer. The forms took forms of people. A small and a large. They held hands and turned to her. She went wide-eyed. It was Sheryll and Akinori. She ran to them but they disappeared. She screamed.

The scream woke her up. A dream, it was all a dream… she chuckled while crying. She glanced over, Buu was sound asleep. The storm had drowned her cry out. Akinori… Sheryll… She missed them. It was a hole in her that was a void. She felt numb and like nothing was worth anything anymore. She glanced over at Buu. That one piece of him glowed bright to her.

She wanted to touch it. She reached out to him. She traced it and reached deep inside. He stirred but her eyes burned bright as her hand sank deep in and started to pull at it. She held it in her hand, that piece of him that was bright and always shined to her. It was like the tree in the forest. As soon as she had pulled the tree's essences out, it rotted. She wasn't thinking. She just wanted the essences; the more she tugged the brighter it got. The more she wanted it. The feel was intoxicating, the feel, the power, hell the simple smell of it.

Buu's eyes flipped open, Danica's eyes were bright blue and shining like a star. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, he looked down at the feeling that had woken him up. Her hand was pulling a little pink ball out of a small white puddle in his chest. She was pulling something out of him, every inch she pulled he felt like he was losing something. It didn't feel like death, it didn't hurt but she almost had it out and alarms sounded in his head. His vision was starting to blur though. He grabbed her wrist and called to her. She wasn't responding but she had loosened her grip. He had no choice. He hit her, knocking her off the bed and into the closet. He hadn't put a lot of power in it but it was enough. She had released the light and it flowed back into him. Whatever it was, he breathed easier, he noticed, with it in him. She stumbled up to her feet and blinked like she had no idea where she was. Anger took place of every other emotion he had. He grabbed her and had her pinned against the closet door before he even knew what he was doing.

"What the hell was that about?" he held her by the shirt.

"Buu… is that you? Where are Sheryll and Akinori?" She rolled her head up to him. Her eyes were still shining that weird blue. He grabbed her chin in his hand.

"Danica. What is it? What's going on?"

"It's shining… I wanted to hold it and…" she slurring her speech and she couldn't keep her focus.

"Danica" her head flipped down, "Danny?" she didn't answer.

Suddenly her hands were on his chest as she sucked in a big amount of air like she had resurfaced from being underwater.

"Buu" her eyes were back to normal.

"What… the hell?"

"I'm sorry… did something happen?" she was looking at his hands on her and the fact that she wasn't standing on the ground but dangled by Buu's hands.

"You… what kind of trick are you playing at?"

"What are talking about?" she gave him an innocent stare.

"Don't mess with me! What were you doing?!"

"I was dreaming I was in the forest and I was… touching a tree… and…" she shook her head "It's all so fuzzy… I don't remember… I was seeing a tree… a light was coming from it"

"You've been keeping things from me…" he set her down. She looked down finding her balance.

She didn't answer, how could she? She had tried to take his essences like she had the tree. Whatever power she had, it was taking control of her.

Buu was astonished. Danny had tried to harm him. Somewhere inside him, he knew it was just an accident but, he still felt betrayed for some reason. She had let her power take control of her, she wasn't herself.

"I... I won't use my powers again" she caught his attention, "I won't hurt you. I can't. You know I wasn't… that it wasn't my intention…" she hid her face in her hands. He smirked. She was tearing herself apart inside because she had lost control of herself and tried to harm him. She was adorable when she was frantic.

"Danny dear," he stooped down and took her hands down. He made her look up at him. "Let's make this even shall we?"

She blinked not understanding.

"I've been keeping something from you as well."

"W-what…?" she was getting nervous. She was knotting her fingers, something she hadn't done in a while.

"Do you remember when I saved you from that alien ship?" she nodded, "When I pulled you out of the wreckage, you had been impelled by some shrapnel" she shuttered "I pulled it out and healed you but it just wasn't enough. I almost lost you."

"What did you do?"

"I saved you by making you immortal"


End file.
